


Disney Fairytale DVD's

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Developing Relationship, Disney Movies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Red Beauty - Freeform, Work In Progress, dvd, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Belle is the town librarian. Ruby works at the Diner. They're friends but maybe more.Belle finds a bunch of Disney DVD's and goes to Ruby to understand why there are movies with the people she knows but they don't seem right. Ruby will introduce Belle to the magic of Disney DVD's and the way Disney told the stories of the town's inhabitants. Along the way, the women may discover their own feelings for each other.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP from Once Upon A Time. 
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and Gold/Belle don't exist!
> 
> Totally going to take some liberties with Disney movies and how they play out. 
> 
> I am going to try and work on this so I can post another chapter each week.  
> I want to do at least one or two movies and then a Beauty and the Beast-inspired finale. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!

Ruby was busy wiping down tables after the lunch rush when Belle strolled into the diner a curious look plastered on her face. “Ruby” she called melodically sitting down at an open stool at the bar.

Seeing Belle stroll into the diner a smile bloomed on her face. She had been crushing on her friend for weeks, but after the disaster of her father and Gold fighting over Belle, Ruby couldn’t even imagine trying to push her feelings on to the younger girl. Besides, she thought to herself; there was no way the mousy brown haired librarian would be into women, let alone her. Keeping her feelings to herself was definitely a better idea, so she just enjoyed the smile on her face and wandered over to bar to see what had Belle all curious.

“Afternoon Belle,” Ruby said a little happier sounding than she meant to. “I wasn’t expecting you already otherwise I would have had your lunch ready for you. Want me to rush an order out for you?” Ruby could feel Granny from somewhere in town, mumbling to herself about offering special treatment to the customers but for Belle, she would deal with Granny if the older lady ever found out.

“Oh no.” Belle squeaked out, “I actually… I just found something in the library, and I was hoping you could help me.”

At some point during their interaction, Ruby’s fingers had started itching across the counter towards Belle. The touching had become a thing for them over the last few weeks since Belle started coming in regularly for lunch and had carried on to the times the two would meet after they got off work to watch a movie or something on T.V. Neither girl realized the slow progression of their friendship until Snow had commented on it once to Ruby over dinner. Despite Ruby’s growing crush on Belle, she hadn’t noticed all the times she and Belle touched each other, and all she could do was shrug at Snow. Of course, Ruby had to ignore the pointed look she got in return from Snow about having no clue how the two women had started touching each other more and more. With all the time Snow and Ruby had traveled together in the old world Snow had come to know Ruby better than she knew herself sometimes.

Hearing Belle’s question she realized her fingers were nearly touching something in Belle’s hands she hadn’t noticed before. The waitress looked down at the box in Belle’s hands and smiled realizing almost instantly where this conversation was going to go. A knowing smile and a bit of a smirk she looks back at Belle, “Of course Belle! What can I help you with?”

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the probably growing blush on her cheeks at the potential double sided meaning of Ruby’s comment she pulls up the box in her hands and shows it to Ruby.  
“What is this?!” is all she calls out as her finger points to the characters on the front of the DVD case.

The knowing smile on Ruby’s face only gets better as she catches the blush on Belle’s face and knows now exactly what Belle came into the diner to ask her.  
“Well, Belle that is a DVD” she chuckles a bit of a cheeky tone in her voice.

Ruby gets a quick smack across the hand that had inched across the counter towards Belle, for the comment as Belle shakes her head. “YES Ruby!” she chuckles, “I know what a DVD is. But what is this?” Finishing her question Belle’s fingers start gesturing at the variety of characters on the cover of the DVD box, attempting to emphasize the real meaning of her question before Ruby replies with yet another sarcastic comment.

The older waitress pouts as she pulls her hand back across the counter feigning injury to her hand. “Owww…” Ruby mutters quietly. Her eyes reach across the counter to a Belle whose face is clearly not buying the pained comments and is instead impatiently waiting for a real answer from Ruby.

“Well, Belle…..” she pauses “it’s kind of hard to explain in a way. How about we watch this one tonite, and I’ll try and explain it after?” Ruby hopes Belle isn’t too annoyed at her sarcasm and will let Ruby explain after the movie. “I’ll bring the popcorn” Ruby adds merrily.

Belle’s impatient expression softens at the continued state of Ruby’s antics. Muttering exaggeratedly, “I guess.” She can’t hide the smile on her face after agreeing to Ruby’s request, especially knowing she gets another movie night with Ruby and popcorn this time.

Ruby’s eyes light up at Belle’s agreement, and she opens her mouth to say something when the door chime rings and Ruby look up to see Granny coming back in. Ruby, starts wiping the bar again, and quietly mutters towards Belle, “I’m off at 7. I’ll come over to the library with dinner right after, and we can watch your mystery DVD.” Ruby trails off as she cleans her way away from Belle, hoping Granny didn’t see how long she had been ignoring the diner in favor of talking to the younger girl.

“RUBY…..” is all she hears as she knows Granny probably saw more of her conversation with Belle than she would have liked. She looks back at Belle who is blushing as she slides off the stool and walks past the senior Lucas her eyes cast down at the floor.

*****************************************************

The rest of the day dragged on for both the women though neither knew that the other was feeling the same way and couldn’t wait for dinner and a movie night with popcorn. Belle’s day at the library ended first, and after tidying around the finally re-organized library, she made her way upstairs to make sure the apartment was not a complete mess. Of course, compared to Ruby’s room above the diner she never really felt too bad. Belle had always been a bit of a cleaner person, and her apartment in Storybrooke was no different-homey and comfortable. Ruby would probably never admit it, but every time she was over at Belle’s apartment she felt so relaxed and at ease. She loved her room at the diner, and the space was so very her, after she got rid of some of Red’s clothing and décor choices that is, but Ruby’s space was more chaotic than calm. Ruby had always assumed the chaotic nature of her room and life were probably related to the wolf in her, but she could never really be sure. And being in Belle’s space, which was so calming and relaxing on her, only made her more uncertain about the effects of the wolf on her organizational habits.

Satisfied with the current state of her room, Belle grabbed a few things and headed to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. She loved how she was able to dress in this world, especially as the town librarian but even she couldn’t deny how comfortable leggings and a long tee were. Belle made sure to leave out the set of clothes Ruby had left one morning after a movie night ran late and the older girl stayed over.  Waking up to Ruby’s tousled hair splayed across the pillow next to her had been one of the best morning’s she had since the disaster with Gold and her father. At the time, Belle had ignored how her stomach was in knots and how her brain was overthinking every little detail. The fact that Ruby had never stayed over again after that though made Belle think more about that morning than she probably should have. Their recent movie nights and lunch breaks together though where they kept finding each other touching each other in little ways had only proven to her what she knew that morning but couldn’t admit yet. She was crushing on her the older girl!

Belle walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom changed and far more comfortable than she had been a few minutes before. She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner and wandered over to the DVD player in the corner. The pair had been watching movies at Ruby’s place but after one night too many of hearing the various escapades of the guests at the hotel above the diner they decided Belle’s place may be better. The pair went shopping the next day and bought a DVD player together before going back to Belle’s apartment to hook it up and watch their movie choice for the night. Setting the DVD in /their/ DVD player Belle smiled wistfully until she heard Ruby calling from downstairs. Belle’s smile perked back up, and she headed downstairs to see if she could help Ruby with anything.

Walking across the street carrying dinner for her and Belle, Ruby tried to ignore the butterflies that always seemed to spring up as she headed over to spend time with the librarian. After wiping her hands on her jeans again, Ruby uses her key and unlocks the library doors. Strictly speaking, Ruby was not supposed to have keys to the city library, since she was not you know employed by the city. But it was a little secret between the two of them. Belle had given Ruby one of the extra keys she had one night when Belle was dealing with her father, and since Belle never asked for it back, Ruby just kept it. Now though it worked out well since Ruby was always coming over after work and the library was already closed. Ruby shuffled in and relocked the doors behind her as she called to Belle who was likely upstairs or buried somewhere in a book. It was a few seconds later when she heard the quiet shuffling of feet on the carpet as Belle was coming down the stairs. The awed look she seemed to always wear around Belle was back on her face in the same moment.

Away from work, the pair hugged each other when they were face to face again. Neither could ignore the pleasing scent of the other as they hugged for a moment or two longer than they would with anyone else in town.

“Hey Belle” ruby mused breaking the silence of the library and the moment. “I brought us breakfast. Hope that’s ok?” Ruby wondered slightly biting her lip. The pleased smile that formed on Belle’s face made Ruby feel instantly better about her choice for dinner.

Belle grabbed one of the bags Ruby had brought with their food and started heading back up to the apartment. “Let me guess you brought extra syrup?” Belle teases as she turns the corner up to her room. 

Ruby glows red as she chuckles and follows Belle up to the younger girl’s bedroom, mumbling “You know me so well Belle.”

The women sit down on the floor as they usually do, backs up against Belle’s foot board and bodies so close to each other they are almost touching. Ruby unpacks their dinner and displays it affectionately in front of them. Pretending she is a contestant on one of the cooking shows they had been watching lately Ruby intricately starts describing their dishes, “Before you we have a pair of cracked eggs gently folded in with cheese and milk with a side of carved pork belly baked to a soft red….”The pair start giggling as Ruby winds down, “…and finally we end with a delicate mix of flour eggs water and oil pan fried to a golden brown offered with expertly tapped maple tree sap and a delicious blend of cream churned to a tasty yellow spread.” Completing her expert delivery Ruby all but busts at the seams and rolls over onto the floor laughing at how corny that sounded. Belle, always enjoying the comedic side of Ruby can’t contain her laughter either and soon they were both laughing and rolling around the floor like crazy people.

After almost rolling into each other the pair realizes how close their faces are and slowly pull away back to where they were before they started laughing. Neither woman notices how the other doesn’t take their eyes off of them until they are back facing their food and not each other. Ruby eventually breaks her stare from Belle and reaches over and grabs a container for her.

“Enjoy!” Ruby says happily, “and don’t forget to get the syrup on everything…..” Ruby winks just a little as she reaches forward and grabs her box of food.

Belle stares at Ruby sure she must have misheard what the waitress said and that she did not see that wink. Her mouth just hangs there for a second or two before she forces herself to look back at the delicious food before her. Belle grabs her plastic fork and starts eating, breaking halfway through to pour syrup over the pancakes. She had found that letting the syrup soak in a little and get underneath the pancakes made Ruby’s pancakes even better than they already were. Grabbing her plastic knife Belle starts cutting into her pancakes and stabs a little pile before placing them in her mouth. A little moan escapes as she starts chewing on her pancakes, it’s so little Belle doesn’t even register that she’s made a noise. She would stab another small pile and happily continue eating her pancakes but out of the corner of her eye she catches Ruby mouth open and fork dangling in midair, pancakes dripping syrup. Belle tilts her head at Ruby wondering what’s wrong.

Ruby was happily enjoying another quiet dinner with Belle until that quiet little moan escaped from Belle’s lips. It was quiet and heavenly, and Ruby’s brain exploded with the possibilities and desires where she would like to hear that moan again and maybe even louder. Her brain simply overloaded and her fork just hung there in midair while she tried to figure out what to say or do. Realizing that Belle had caught her mid eating, Ruby tried to find some way to recover. The only option she could think of, with her brain still stuck repeating that moan over and over, was to drop her fork and grab a napkin. Picking the napkin off the floor, she reaches across the small space between them and wipes at the corner of Belle’s mouth. Blushing, “Ohh you had some syrup there” is all she can mutter before focusing back on the plate of food in front of her.  

Belle’s head stays angled Ruby trying desperately to understand what was going on. As Ruby started eating her dinner again, Belle decided she should just forget it and started nibbling at the pancakes in front of her, making little appreciative noises every once in a while.

The pair managed to finish out the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, occasionally peeking over at the other and trying not to get caught staring by the other person. Once both women had finished Belle pulled all their boxes together and took them to the trash can in the little kitchen. Belle was gone for a few minutes, and Ruby realized she was still wearing her work clothes and was not nearly as comfortable as Belle looked. Ruby looked over at the chair by the bathroom and saw the clothes she had ‘accidentally’ left one night. The waitress smiled at the clothes left out for her and stood to head over to change. She called over her shoulder towards Belle and let her know she was going to change. While Ruby was getting into her movie clothes, Belle came back with a pair of water bottles in hand and collapsed on her side of the bed where the remote was.

Hearing the toilet flush and the sink run for a few moments Belle turned on the T.V. and DVD player so they could get the movie started once Ruby had joined her. Inside the bathroom though Ruby was busy tossing handfuls of water on her face and replaying those noises over and over hoping she could make it through the night without screwing anything up with Belle. One more splash of water to the face and Ruby dried off and opened the door back into the bedroom. Belle, as usual, was stretched out on the left of the bed the glow from the TV was reflecting across the room casting a stunning light onto the woman in front of her. Ruby’s gaze drifted to the floor as she made her way to ‘her’ side of the bed and flopped down to get comfortable.

Feeling the bed dip, Belle pressed play and turned towards the darker haired woman. “You promise after this you’ll explain?” Belle cautiously asks.

As the Disney DVD logo begins playing, Ruby smiles to herself and looks over at the younger woman, “Yes! Though I hope you brought up more than this one?”


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies watch Snow White and Belle gets to see how Disney thinks Snow and David found each other.   
> Ruby's secret about knowing all about the movies comes out.   
> Both girls are left wondering about 'true loves' kiss. 
> 
> ****brief mentions of Graham and death in this chapter****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP!
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf, and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and Gold/Belle don't exist!
> 
> Totally, going to take some liberties with Disney movies and how they play out or pace themselves.
> 
> Hey, what do you know 2 chapters in a week. Still going to try for one chapter a week maybe two. It'll just depend on how much inspiration and motivation I can find. 
> 
> Anyone reading these have any thoughts on what other movies the ladies should watch? 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...beta's
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!

Chapter 2- Snow White

The furry forest creatures ran across the screen while Belle’s mouth just hung open and her eyes creased in confusion. “Ruby” motioning to the screen, “what is this?”

Ruby had been delighted in how the movie was going. She had seen all of these, like most of the residents of the town, and already had her crisis over the retelling of the town’s stories. Watching someone new go through was providing too much of a laugh for the dark haired waitress. Carefully schooling her features, “Well Belle” she points at the screen, “that’s a bunny. That over there is a deer. And over in that corner….” It’s the last thing she can say before the other woman smacks her shoulder roughly.

In a huff, “Ruby don’t tease me. You know what I am talking about.”

The waitress can see the confusion in Belle’s creased eyebrows and decides to play nice for now. “Fine. Sorry.” She quips as she places her hand on top of Belle’s. “That” pointing to the screen, “was our dear Mayor.”

Belle looks back and forth between Ruby and the screen ignoring the tingling sensation spreading up from her fingers because of Ruby’s hand on top of hers. Her head tilts to the side perplexed. Swiveling her eyes back and forth between the woman next to her and the screen across the room, “No!?” she mumbles questioningly.

Ruby smiles and slides her hand off of Belle’s, the touch was proving too distracting, and she didn’t want to ruin the movie. “You know that’s not the only familiar face you have seen already right?”

Belle flashes back to the screen, clearly trying to remember the characters she had already seen. She slowly slides her lip between her teeth biting it in deep thought. Suddenly her eyes flash open, and a shocked light flashes behind her eyes as she realizes. Shocked, “RUBY NO!” she waves back at the t.v. overly animated, “SNOW!??”

Ruby can’t help the deep hearty laugh that escapes as she slips forward off the pillow she had been resting against. “Yep,” Ruby smirks, “that’s not all.” She pauses remembering the one person Belle wouldn’t know. The one person in town who never got to see all these movies—Graham. A dark shadow passes across Ruby’s face, and Belle can’t help but notice. Reaching across the space between them Belle intertwines their fingers clearly concerned about her friend. Friend, yes that’s all it is, as the touch sends electric vibes through her body.

“Ruby?” clearly concerned, “Are you ok? Do we need to stop the movie?” Belle asks as she reaches towards the remote with her free hand.

Ruby carefully smiles, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach because of the way her and Belle’s hands are intertwined. Trying her hardest to stomp down the sadness of her memories of the old Sheriff. “No no...” she says a little sadness in her voice, “It’s just one of the characters in the movie. He was here in town, but he died. Or he was killed maybe. I’m not sure.” Ruby sighs a little remembering the shock his death sent across the town, “He was the sheriff before Emma got here and broke the curse. His name was Graham. He was the huntsman in well….” She gestures to the screen, “in the old world and would have been the big scary guy who didn’t kill Snow in this movie.”

Ruby flops back onto the pillow behind her making sure their hands stay intertwined. Belle relaxes a bit and falls back next to Ruby. A spark of realization flashes across her face, quietly chuckling to herself “Does that mean Prince Charming is David?

The mood shifts becomes lighter, happier again at the pleasant sound of Belle’s chuckle. “Yep” Ruby smiles popping the p a little, “We teased him for weeks about his lips when we all saw this movie…” Ruby stops, realizing her slip up, hoping Belle didn’t catch what she’d said.

Releasing her fingers from Ruby’s and moving up into a pout arms crossing across her chest. “YOU KNEW!” she pouts, lip sticking out.

It’s the cutest look Ruby has ever seen, and the urge to kiss that pout off of Belle’s face is overwhelming. Unconsciously Ruby licks her lips, and her eyes flick down to Belle’s pout. Her thoughts about reaching across the divide between them and tasting Belle’s lips are ruined when she his hit again in the shoulder. “Ouch” Ruby cries, “You’re hitting me a lot tonite. Not sure I like this violent side of you.” Deciding though to turn the tables a little and try to get that pout off Belle’s face, smirking “Or maybe I do,” finishing off with a little wink.

The blush that quickly spreads across Belle's face makes her drop her eyes back to the screen away from them. She silently hopes Ruby didn’t see what that wink did to her. Looking over mostly out of the corner of her eye, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew what this was?”

Ruby can’t help but shyly look at Belle, “Sorry. It’s just…” she thinks back to how cute Belle had been throughout the movie, “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise” dropping her voice to a small whisper, “besides you looked so cute.”

Again Belle finds the heat of a growing blush spread across her face and down her neck, barely hearing the quiet words just whispered. She drops the pout then, instantly forgiving Ruby for not telling her about these movies when she asked. “OK Ruby, I’ll forgive you.” She teases the waitress.

The librarian flops back down against her pillow laying her hand absently on the mattress between them. Their fingers brush against each other, but neither moves to intertwine them again. The movie continues in the background the pair had missed a chunk of the movie during Ruby’s explanation and her pouting response.

The dwarves are rushing back to the cottage before either woman really returns their focus back to the small screen in the corner of the room. Both had shyly been looking over at their hands in the space between them hoping, wondering if the other woman would nudge their hands a little closer, or if they should just take the leap themselves. Focusing back on the screen though, Belle catches a glimpse of the dwarf with big floppy ears and a purple heart. Belle’s head once again cocks to the side, recognizing another character from town. She quizzingly mentions, “Is this one Leroy?” pointing to the character the movie calls Grumpy?

Smiling in return to the quizzical look on Belle’s face, Ruby happily provides a bit of context, “It is. And those are the rest of the guys Leroy is always hanging around with. They definitely aren’t dwarves in this world. Though they were miners back in the old world.”

Their fingers are teasingly close to each other, and neither woman had noticed how their legs had gotten almost as close as their hands. It isn’t until a stray turn of Ruby’s foot brushes against Belle’s leg that either of them notices how close they’ve gotten to each other. Jerking back in apology, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to kick you.”

The now flustered librarian just smiles back, clearly trying to focus on the movie which had just killed the evil queen. A shocked gasp, from Belle, escapes as the lighting flashes and the character who was supposed to be the mayor plunged to death. “Well, that was unexpected.” Belle bluntly mutters.

Ruby smirks, “Yeah Disney definitely takes a bit of creative liberty with these movies.” The change in music though reminds her what is coming up next and she gestures her arm towards the movie again and quietly, “You’ll wanna watch this part. We teased Snow and David about this for weeks.”

Eyes glued to the T.V. with Snow White’s dead body on display Belle can’t imagine why her friends would tease the couple about this scene. It’s sad, really, Snow never getting her Prince. Then the prince comes into the picture and strides towards the woman who loves him. A gentle kiss and at first nothing but then a sudden intake of breath and the animals and dwarves around the couple are cheering and happy like never before. Belle feels a little tear slide out and absently wipes away at the thought of true love, and true loves kiss. It was that kiss that saved all of them. Belle silently wonders if her true love’s kiss is still in her future or if she’s lost that now. She hopes someday it will come and that maybe just maybe Ruby could be that person. But Belle knows right now she isn’t ready to risk their friendship on the chance they could be true lovers.

Ruby is rubbing her arm as she noticed the pensive look spread across her friend. She understands what is probably going through Belle’s mind. Flashbacks to Peter and what she had done to him and her hope back then that maybe he was her true love jumped through her mind. And while she and Belle were only friends she knew the way she felt about Belle was completely different than the ways she felt about Peter back in the old world. Quietly, Ruby asks, “Wanna watch another? There’s a whole bunch more.”


	3. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok So!
> 
> I started writing this chapter ages ago, when I started this series, and for some reason, I decided on Peter Pan as Chapter 3. I got like 15 minutes into the movie, and maybe a page or two in writing, and then realized just how crazy and convoluted that whole storyline was on Once Upon A Time. So the Once Wiki, just made my brain explode, and it killed my drive to work on this more. 
> 
> BUT-- Thanks to some really awesome comments on my fics, I'm trying to pick some of them back up. I was going to just skip Peter Pan for now, but I needed some of what I wrote to pick up after Chapter 2 and that ended up with me re-writing a good chunk of what I already had and then deciding a quick end was probably the best thing to do. 
> 
> So I apologize in advance if this is rushed or poorly written, I needed this to get on so I could move the series forward. if you look closely you'll probably be able to tell what was originally written, what I changed and what was written tonite. Again sorry about that!
> 
> Chapter 4 will hopefully be up by the end of the week, and given my current mood will be Cinderella with possibly a sleepy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP from Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and Gold/Belle don't exist!
> 
> Totally going to take some liberties with Disney movies and how they play out.
> 
> I am going to try and work on this so I can post another chapter each week.  
> I want to do at least one or two movies and then a Beauty and the Beast-inspired finale.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!  
> (NO LIKE SERIOUSLY GIVE ME LOVE IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY AND KEEPS THIS GOING!!)

Peter Pan

Belle notices the way the corners of Ruby’s eyes bunch in and the slight bit of sadness that crosses Ruby’s face who is clearly remembering something. Her hand begins to reach across the space between them hoping to comfort her friend. With her fingers almost on Ruby’s knee, she registers Ruby’s question and her eyes glow with excitement, “There’s more?” Belle’s hand slides back across the blanket and into her own space the sadness that was drifting off of Ruby gone for now. The librarian files the whole interaction away to ask about later but right now she is curious what film will be next and who in town it will be about. Belle wonders for a moment if there’s a film about Ruby and if that will help open some of the doors to what made her so sad a few moments ago. Opening her mouth to ask, she decides against asking for right now and closes it again hoping Ruby didn’t see her actions.

Of course, Ruby notices everything about Belle- the smell of her shampoo, the ways her eyes sparkle when she’s talking about a favorite book and even then there are all the things her wolf senses help her catch. Ruby smiles, “You okay there Belle? Did you wanna ask me something? Or maybe have a suggestion from what you saw earlier on what we should watch next?”

It really is cruel for Ruby to be so observant of Belle but she just can’t help herself.

Belle only smiles happily, one of Ruby’s favorite things ever, and shakes her head, “No. It’s nothing. And go ahead,” but then a teasing smile blooms on her face, “You pick since you’re the expert on all these and I’m the poor clueless librarian.”

The sentence is dripping with sarcasm and somehow Ruby doesn’t notice how playful the comment is- she’s silently worried she’d offended her crush earlier by not telling her about the movies- Ruby starts to open her mouth in protest and possibly defense until she catches on and then she feels like laughing. She was doing her best to keep it in, clamping her mouth down, biting down any noise. She was doing well until the first giggle escaped Belle’s mouth and then they both started gleefully laughing.

“Ruby,” pointing at the waitress clearly amused trying to stop laughing, “you should have seen your face. You looked like,” Belle’s hand falls onto Ruby’s arm, “you were about to explode thinking I was mad at you.”

What Ruby had never noticed in all their time together, was the close way the librarian had been cataloging everything about her ‘friend’ as well- the variety of laughs she had for different people in town and how the laugh Ruby had for her sounded the most carefree, the smell of Ruby’s body wash (Twilight Woods from Bath and Body Works), and how the woman next to her always gave her full attention to Belle no matter what she was saying. She pays enough attention to Ruby that she notices the slight pink tinge to Ruby’s neck, which she hopes is from the hand that is still on Ruby’s arm. Her fingers curl lightly against Ruby’s skin, ghosting a touch, which causes a little shudder across Ruby’s body.

Ruby realizes how close the two of them are and the way her body is reacting to Belle’s light touch and she jumps off the bed. Clearly flustered, “Yeah err……” she takes a little breath trying to regain some composure “I’ll just go get another movie. They’re downstairs in the back?”

Turning away and out of the bedroom, she barely catches Belle’s ‘yes’ before she makes it to the top of the stairs. Ruby tries to focus and ignore the way Belle was just flirting with her. It was flirting right, she thinks to herself? Striding across the last few steps and out into the library Ruby starts wondering which movie she should have Belle watch next. There were a lot of Disney movies the town had watched and Ruby wanted to make sure she picked them in a more logical way then the town had when they all watched them. Quickly she found herself in front of a shelf in the back of the library with a stack of DVD’s and she started thumbing through them. Ruby noticed one movie in particular and grabbed it pushing the others to the back if for only a moment. Her green eyes sparkled with a thought as she stared at the cover, it was Belle’s movie and certainly, they would need to watch it one day. But it wasn’t that time yet for many reasons. Ruby’s desire to make the movie extra special for Belle was one of the major reasons she hid the movie again. Deep down she knew she wasn’t Belle’s ‘true love’ but Belle still deserved something magical. Not wanting her night to end too soon was also pretty high on the list. Ruby’s green eyes caught another title peeking out from behind some other town favorites and grabbed it before turning away and moving back upstairs.

Her feet followed the path back through the library and up the stairs almost on autopilot, which was probably good since Ruby’s mind had wandered off thinking back to that last few minutes with Belle. The memories of the way Belle made her blush and the possibility of Belle flirting with her all seemed too much. It wasn’t until she found herself back at the top of the stairs and short of Belle’s room that she finally pitched the whole idea of Belle flirting with her out the door. Belle and her were friends and friends touch each other; they’ve been doing it for weeks so clearly Ruby is trying to read too much into it.

Ruby smiles almost happily, though her lips and eyes don’t glow as much as possible, as she strides into the room and notices that Belle has already ejected Snow White and is patiently waiting for their next adventure to start.

“So Ruby?” Belle wonders “Whose adventure do we get to learn about this time?”

***********

Smiling Ruby pushes in the DVD and wanders back to ‘her’ side of the bed clearly ignoring Belle’s question. The silence stretches on until Ruby settles into the bed and she starts to see the annoyance on Belle’s face.

A small huff can be heard from the other space on the bed as Ruby opens her mouth and teasingly announces “Peter Pan”.

Belle takes this little bit of information in and her eyes crinkle thinking of who in town this could be about. Her thoughts are shoved aside though as the image of Big Ben appears and a group of ‘kids’ fly across the screen.

Ruby starts humming along with the music as the credits play clearly familiar with at least the music. Deciding to have just a bit more fun with Ruby, “So this time will you at least tell me who we are seeing?”

For the first time that night, Ruby catches the sarcasm in Belle’s voice and just chuckles, “Well this one is a bit more complicated.” She ponders quickly how she should go about filling Belle in on who is who in town. “How about I tell you as we see them?’

Belle hums her agreement as she stares intently at the screen, watching the younger kids fight each other with their wood swords.

A small chuckle escapes from the gorgeous red lips next to her as Belle watches ‘Nana’ pad into the bedroom carrying a tray. The entire scene makes Belle light up, “Ruby there is no way a dog could be a nursemaid!”

Belle continues watching with a pleased little look in the corner of her eye, at least until Mr. Darling enters the room and starts yelling at the kids. Belle’s expression clearly darkens, not pleased with the way Mr. Darling is treating his children. The pair watch the next few minutes quietly legs brushing against each other both not paying attention to what was happening. Belle almost frowns as Nana is taken out to the backyard and Ruby tries to ignore the way the wolf in her reacts to the sight of being tied up. Belle’s hand absently reaches across the bed, seeking out some comfort from the other woman, until she finds Ruby’s hand and rests her hand on top.

Trying her best to ignore the way her skin tingles at Belle’s touch, Ruby forces herself to focus on the screen. Her attempt to tune out the pleasant feeling is probably for the best as Peter Pan and his horrible green tights appear on screen.

It’s only at the sight of Peter does Ruby realize her mistake in picking this movie. The town itself spent weeks trying to pick out all the characters and their various counterparts in town and in the old world. Ruby had originally hoped Belle would enjoy the adventure of the movie and the English accents, but now as her mind tried to remember who was who she deeply regretted her original thoughts.

Absentmindedly flipping the hand that was under Belle’s over, Ruby turns her attention to Belle.

“Errr…” she fumbles, “I think I might have picked a bad movie Belle?”

Clearly confused, because the first few minutes had been lovely, Belle looks at Ruby.

“But it’s lovely so far Ruby,” she begins, “Does this movie not have any connection to anyone in town?” Belle wonders.

Chuckling timidly, “Well actually it probably has too many connections. The town went crazy trying to figure this whole movie out and I’m still not sure if we ever figured it all out.”

By now their fingers have casually laced together without either of them necessarily meaning too, and neither woman seems to notice as they continue talking.

“Take green tights there” she begins motioning to the movie which is still going, “Would you believe me if I told you that was Mr. Gold’s father?”

The statement essentially short circuits Belle’s brain and all she can do is stare questioningly at the woman sitting so close to her until it eventually catches back up to what Ruby has said.  

“Mis..Miss..Mister Gold’s Father???” Belle says perplexed.

Casually sighing, “As usual there was some curse and his dad became an eternal kid.” Even as she says it, Ruby realizes just how ridiculous the whole thing sounds. “It’s very confusing and Mr. Gold really does not like talking about his father. So…” she trails off unsure of what she should say next.

It takes a moment or two for Belle to process the odd circumstances of the movie. She looks away from Ruby and back at the screen realizing a new character has become the center of attention for everyone.

With a hint of sarcasm and disbelief at what Ruby has already told her about the movie, “Let me guess that fairy is Mr. Gold’s mother or something.”

The sarcastic wit of Belle has Ruby smiling again and a glimmer of hope begins to bubble inside her that maybe this wasn’t as bad of a choice as she thought a moment ago. Many people in town took far longer to come to grips with the whole Peter Pan saga.

“Actually,” Ruby quips, “That’s a nun. Or well she should have been.” Again Ruby finds herself annoyed at the insanity that is this movie and its relationship to everyone in town.

“Her and Blue…” Ruby catches herself before spoiling another movie, “…errr…Mother Superior have a history.”

Squeezing Ruby’s hand, finally realizing their fingers were intertwined, Belle pokes at the obvious almost slip up Ruby had started saying.

Trying to loosen her fingers from Belle’s hand, Ruby can only, drag her hand across her mouth like she was zipping it shut. “Nope. Not yet! Maybe for the next movie.” Ruby teases.

Trailing Ruby’s fingers to keep them together, Belle huffs teasingly, “Fine.”

Wendy, Pan, Tinkerbell and the rest of the gang, minus Nana who gets left behind, zip across the night sky and suddenly Belle’s attention is back on the movie.

“OH, Ruby!” Belle cried, “I always wished I could fly like a bird. Which was silly but still….”

Before Belle can even finish her sentence Ruby pulls Belle up and the pair are standing on Belle’s bed, hands still firmly intertwined.

A look of confusion flashes across Belle’s face until Ruby starts bouncing on the bed, clearly trying to get Belle to join her.

“Come on Belle!” she teases, “It’s kind of like flying and its super fun.”

An exasperated head tilt follows the beginning of Ruby’s antics, but soon enough Belle starts jumping along with Ruby up down and across the bed.

Their playtime was going well as both women laughed freely until their legs got caught up and the fumbled to the bed. Belle landing on top of Ruby was certainly not part of Ruby’s plans when she started bouncing on the bed, but given her feelings, she should have probably realized something like this would happen. Ruby’s hands which had somehow settled on Belle’s butt were definitely not something she planned and realizing where her hands were she quickly pulled them away.

“Sorry about that,” Ruby blushes through.

Clearly still overjoyed at their antics and not at all minding the position they currently found themselves in, Belle lightly says “It’s alright Ruby, it happens.”

Giving a quick kiss to Ruby’s forehead Belle rolls off Ruby and climbs back to her side of the bed, completely missing the stuttering mess she left at the end of the bed.

Between the kiss on the forehead and Belle’s unclear alright Ruby is a mess. Was Belle saying her hands on her butt was alright, or the fact that she made them fall down? She wanted to ask, but her brain quickly decides it’s probably better to not ask and make things weird, so she just crawls back up to her side of the bed the blush on her cheeks far too bright.

It’s the introduction of the Lost Boys that brings Ruby back to reality and calms her blush down.

“You’ve meet Emma’s Neal right?” Ruby excitedly asks.

Nodding her head in agreement, “He’s Henry’s father too, right?” Belle asks.

Popping the p at the end Ruby “Yup’s!”

Cheerfully Ruby states, “He’s Mr. Gold’s son!”

Her eyes going wide, Belle can only shake her head, “No wonder this movie is so strange for everyone in town.”

Belle casts a glance over to the green-eyed beauty sitting next to her, worry evident all the sudden across her brow.

“Umm…Ruby…” Belle begins, “My movie. At least I’m assuming I have a movie. Is it like this?”

Frowning Ruby’s hand reaches across the little space between the two women and takes Belle’s hand in her own intertwining their fingers again, “No Belle,” she states with conviction.

Ruby looks away, an unreadable expression crossing her face and quietly, “I’m not even sure your movie is over yet?’

Calmed by the certainty in Ruby’s voice, Belle relaxes some and angles her body closer to Ruby, slightly confused about what Ruby meant but deciding to watch the movie than bring up something that obviously has Ruby looking off.

The Darling’s adventures through Neverland continue on the screen as the two woman inch closer to each other. Before the movie ends their hands are locked together with fingers from their free hands splayed across their stomachs fingertips almost touching. The pair’s legs have also somehow found a way to be flung on top of each other. If someone were to walk in, the complicated position the woman were in would look utterly uncomfortable but both woman are perfectly happy and engrossed in the movie.

The happy ending secure and the end credits rolling, Belle glances over to the bedside table peering at the clock. It’s late Belle finds but not that late, so she turns back to Ruby a hopeful smile stretched across her face.


	4. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok So!  
> I'm back with Chapter 4- Cinderella. This is now my longest fic by word count, over 9000 words and I'm so excited. 
> 
> I'm sorry but this chapter definitely focuses more on internal monologue, actions and stuff and less on the actual movies or anything. Somehow I've come to realize that this whole fic is gonna be a lot of the girls and what's going through their minds. 
> 
> This chapter ends on a little cliffhanger of sorts. It just seemed like a good place to pull this chapter to a close. Will pick up Chapter 5 with Belle's response and a movie at some point. I'm trying to decide if I should do Mulan or Sleeping Beauty next (I know that's like two opposite ends of the movie timeline but...) but am also open to other suggestions if anyone has one.
> 
> Chapter 5 will hopefully be up by the end of the week, maybe sooner depending on life and how I do on the next chapter of Library Fines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP from Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and Gold/Belle don't exist!
> 
> Totally going to take some liberties with Disney movies and how they play out.  
> After 4 chapters it's looking like this will continue being a fic that is more exposition and less details about watching the movies. The movies will still be part of the background of the chapters, but less important, though that may change in later chapters. 
> 
> I am going to try and work on this so I can post another chapter each week.   
> I want to do at least one or two movies and then a Beauty and the Beast-inspired finale.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!  
> (NO LIKE SERIOUSLY GIVE ME LOVE IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY AND KEEPS THIS GOING!!)

Chapter 4- Cinderella

Ruby looks over at the beautiful woman next to her, internally she knows she should probably untangle herself from the position they are in and go home. Instead of trying to leave Ruby looks over and meets Belle’s eyes. In those gorgeous blue eyes sitting so close to her, Ruby could see the hopeful look that they could continue this little adventure. In that look, Ruby knows she is a goner and would give Belle anything she wanted, especially with that look.

“So what’d you think?” Ruby mumbles against Belle’s forehead.

The feel of Ruby’s words against her skin, send a little shiver through her body and she almost doesn’t respond.

“It was….” She begins before trailing off, “…weird.” It’s the only response that she can think of, Mr. Golf lost boys it was unbelievable.

“But I enjoyed it.” She quickly adds before Ruby can think she doesn’t want to continue watching these movies with her.

Tentatively, looking down at the bed and not over at those green eyes she loves looking at, “Do you want to stay and watch another, maybe?” Belle’s eyes trail back up the little space between them and with a little biting of her lip, she focuses on Ruby’s face.

It’s all Ruby can do to stop herself from closing the distance between them and kissing those lips and feeling Belle bite her lips instead of her own. Instead of following through on the urge running across her mind, Ruby starts untangling her legs from Belle’s.

Belle’s eyes drop at the loss of Ruby’s legs, saddened at the thought of tonight ending. Belle had been, comfortable legs and arms wound together and she hoped it would continue at least a little longer.

Realizing the look on Belle’s face, she snuggled her arm closer to Belle, “Of course we can watch another.”

Before she knows what she is doing, Ruby places a little kiss on Belle’s forehead and wiggles out of the hold they had put themselves in.

The ability to extract herself from Belle was probably made easier by the state of shock Belle found herself in. Rationally she knew Ruby kissing her forehead was nothing new, they’d been close for weeks. But after how close they had gotten to each other during the last movie made that little action seem so much more.

It’s not until Ruby is walking down the steps that she even realizes what she had just done and how Belle reacted. It wasn’t a bad reaction that she’d seen on Belle’s face, it was more of surprise and Ruby thought about the possibilities that could offer. It would be easy for Ruby to get lost in the possibilities and thinking about how good it felt cuddled up against Belle earlier, but right now she can’t do that. If she starts thinking about everything she’s probably going to ruin the rest of the night so she forces herself to hunt for the next movie they should watch.

Absently Ruby flips through the movies she had been looking through not long ago. Her eyes flick to the back of the stack and she smiles, ideas floating through her mind at how she can really make that movie special, especially if she and Belle keep cuddling like they were earlier.

Instead of digging through the movies like Ruby did last time, she grabs the movie at the front and shrugs as she reads the title. Ruby thinks back to when she watched this movie with the town and recalls how little of a stir it caused across town, except for that one connection to her own life. Hopefully, though she could avoid that conversation and keep Belle focused on other things.

Sighing she grabs the movie and heads back upstairs to the woman she left on the bed.

“Belle?” Ruby calls as she reaches the landing, “Want anything to drink before we start this one?”

It’s a distraction technique and Ruby knows that but she needs another minute or two before she goes back into Belle’s room and has to figure out where they start the next movie. Do they go back to the position they were in when Peter Pan ended? It was comfortable and Ruby would very much like to go there but that could quickly descend into far more cuddling and that could spell trouble. But the very thought of going back to Belle’s room and not being close is almost worse.

Hearing Belle’s request for a water, Ruby meanders to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water before coming back and standing at the entrance to Belle’s room. Leaning against the door frame, Ruby takes a moment to observe the woman who is in almost the same exact location she left her in minutes earlier. Ruby can see the little twinkle in Belle’s eyes and the way the skin between her eyes is crinkled and recognizes that as that look Belle gets when she is lost in a book, on some new adventure she can read through.

Ruby loves that look on Belle’s face and does everything she can to make no noise as she goes across the room, hoping that Belle can keep reading a little longer. It’s the dip of the bed as Ruby sits which stirs the blue-eyed woman to look up from her book.

“Oh, Ruby,” Belle says slightly surprised at the others woman’s return. Holding up the book she continues “I’m sorry. I guess I got caught up”.

Handing the bottle of water over to Belle, Ruby only lights up in a silent response before sitting back up and putting the new movie into the DVD player.

Ruby is to the TV and back in a flash and is sliding back into bed before Belle even asks what she is doing. The position Ruby lands in has her arms so very close to Belle’s arm but not quite touching. In her other hand lies the remote and Ruby pushes play.

With the menu fading away and the beginning of the movie starting Belle sets her book back down on the nightstand. Folding her legs underneath her, Belle scoots across the divide between them and lays her head on Belle’s shoulder and wraps an arm around Ruby’s waist. Belle knows she probably shouldn’t be this forward, but she was so comfortable during the last movie and this position only seems to make sense for a new movie.

At first, Ruby is taken aback, clearly not expecting Belle to be so forward. Ruby had expected them to end up in some position like this but she figured it’d be most of the way through Cinderella, the change in timing makes her happy though. Snuggling into a better position for her and Belle to snuggle into, Ruby’s arm drapes down and her fingers intertwine with the ones that are draped across her stomach.

Sighing happily, “This one is a lot better than Peter Pan”, Ruby muses, “I think you’ll like this one.”

Eyes focused on the singing mice, a huge smile on her face, “Well if there’s more singing animals I’m sure it will be.”

A long warm smile blooms across Ruby’s face, at how cute Belle is being. Only this perfect woman she is cuddled against would get this excited over singing mice and birds.

It’s Jaq’s introduction to the woman as she wakes that gets Belle to ponder who this character is in Storybrooke and if she got her happy ending here in this world.

“Ruby,” Belle begins, “Do I know who this is? I don’t think I remember anyone like this here in town.”

It takes a moment as Ruby tries to remember if Belle has meet Ashley. After Ashley stopped working at Granny’s she had kept to herself, she came to a few girls’ nights with Snow and Emma, but the curse was really hard on her. Once the spell had been broken though and Ash and Sean were reunited they came out to see the rest of the town even less. Ruby was pretty sure that they were just making up for lost time and enjoying their baby. Unfortunately, Ruby couldn’t remember a time where either Ashely or Sean had been around in the diner while Belle was there.

“I’m not sure you meet her?” Ruby mentions, “That’s Ashley at least that’s her name here in Storybrooke. Ashley, her husband and baby don’t come down to town too often.”

Racking her brain, Belle tries to remember if she ever met an Ashley. Between the time when she was freed from her hospital room and the curse breaking, Belle had met only a handful of the people here in town. Even though she was the librarian not that many people came looking for books, which definitely didn’t help her meet too many people. And now that she was spending so much time with Ruby, there wasn’t a lot of time for socializing, which was suiting her just fine right now.

Cuddling in tighter against Ruby, “You’re right” Belle begins, “I don’t think I ever met her. I think I met a Cinderella back in the old world though.”

The conversation drifts off, as the movie continues and the cast of characters comes across the little mouse trapped in a cage. Ruby tenses subtly and she hopes Belle doesn’t notice her reaction to the character this is being introduced as Gus.

Unfortunately, Belle can feel the way Ruby’s body tenses since they are cuddled so close and she shifts her eyes away from the screen and up to the other woman.

Questioningly Belle asks Ruby, “You okay?”  

Nodding her up and down, “Oh yeah” Ruby responds sounding less than certain.

Belle’s eyes quirk up clearly not believing Ruby’s response.

“Oh.” Belle begins, “For some reason, I don’t think that was the truth…”

Rolling her eyes back hoping this conversation doesn’t go as poorly as she thinks it will. Not only does Belle know Gus, meeting him after helping Ruby with their first girl’s night, but she knows what happened to him later that week. Ruby also worries that Gus being a guy who wanted to date her, Belle might think she wasn’t interested in her. The reality was completely different since dating Belle was the only thing on her mind most of the time lately. But, going into a conversation about her own sexual interests was definitely not something she wanted to tackle tonite.

Ruby slides her eyes down towards Belle and finds those gorgeous blue eyes looking back up at her. Ruby thinks for a few seconds on if she should continue saying she’s fine and hope for the best or come clean. Looking at those blue eyes though it’s clear there is only one option and she starts a simplified explanation.

“Okay,” Ruby stumbles through, “that’s not really true. I’m not really fine.”

Ruby hates it on one side that Belle can so easily read her and get her to open but, but in the same breath it’s one of the things that she most loves about the thought of dating Belle someday or at least being her friend right now.  

Opening her mouth a few times before beginning, Ruby awkwardly starts, “Well you’ve met Gus...”

Absentmindedly, Ruby loosens her grip on Belle’s hand and runs her fingers through her hair clearly anxious.

Fingers twirling through her hair, “…Well, Billy, here in Storybrooke” Ruby continues.

It’s the flash of recognition across Belle’s eyes that force Ruby to break eye contact with Belle and look down at the comforter they are laying on top of.

“Ohhh…” tensely Belle responds, “…Billy. From the diner.”

Belle hasn’t pulled away and her hand is still stretched across her stomach, her fingers now lightly scratching against Ruby’s side.

Taking it as a good sign, Ruby pulls her hand out of her hair and calms back down a little.

“I didn’t think about this part” Ruby tries to say calmly. “If it makes it less weird, he was a mouse back in the old land too.” Ruby jokes, chuckling a little.

Belle’s hand seeks out Ruby’s while her eyes crease in confusion. “So he went from mouse to human? That’s weird even for here.” Belle teases.

Chuckling the tension Ruby had been feeling has largely dissipated with the calm reaction and teasing jokes from Belle about Guy and Billy. Ruby lays her hand on top of Belle’s and lightly teases little circles across the skin on top of Belle’s hand.

Wrapping a leg back around Ruby’s, Belle turns her attention back to the television sighing at the gentle contact from Ruby against her hand. Sadly, Belle comes back to the movie just as Lady Tremaine is telling the sisters of her plans to keep Cinderella from the ball.

Pouting, “Please tell me we don’t have a Lady Tremaine, Ruby?” asks cautiously.

Looking down at Belle and noticing the clear pout spread across her face, Ruby bends down and places a light kiss on Belle’s head without even thinking about it.

“No. At least I don’t think so.” Ruby begins in response to Belle, “I think Cinderella Prince Charming and Gus were the only ones that came over from the other world.”

Pausing her light touching against Belle’s hand, she moves up to Belle’s forehead and begins stroking her hair lightly running her fingers through it sometimes.

The gentle petting of her hair is all Belle needs as she yawns. Maybe it was later than she thought it was and starting this movie was a bad idea. But, cuddled against Ruby with her long fingers running through her hair she couldn’t be bothered to care.

The mice and birds have managed to construct a beautiful ball gown as Belle’s yawns continue and she snuggles in closer to Ruby.

Realizing the closer snuggling Belle was doing was a sign of the other woman’s tiredness, Ruby moves her free hand and stokes the bit of Belle’s back she can reach. Ruby thinks for a moment that she should head home, Belle is clearly tired as she hears a yawn escape the other woman, but she’s comfortable and the way Belle is cuddled against her has to mean Belle is comfortable too.

A sad little gasp comes from Ruby’s chest as Lady Tremaine and the step-sisters tear into the dress the animals had made, claiming bits and pieces as their own and completely destroying the dress.

Between tired little yawns and quiet noises, “Oh how terrible.” Belle protested.

With the sisters gone and Cinderella crying in the garden Belle’s eyes begin to close in longer and longer blinks. Ruby can’t even fight the yawns escaping from her own body as Belle begins breathing slower and slower relaxing into her.

The arrival of the Fairy Godmother and her insistence that Cinderella goes to the ball largely goes unnoticed by Belle. Turning Jaq, Gus, and Bruno into humans to take Cinderella to the ball escapes Ruby’s attention even as her eyes have become heavy.

By the time the Grand Ball arrives and Cinderella makes her grand entrance both girls are breathing contently eyes closed and heading off to dreamland. The remainder of the movie and the rolling of the credits goes unnoticed by either woman as they are comfortably asleep in each other's arms. Even the menu music on constant short-term repeat does nothing to disturb the women.

The only thing that ends up disrupting either of the women from their comfortable position of sleep is the streams of light leaking in through a small gap in Belle’s blinds. Ruby swats at the light instinctively before she realizes her room is usually dark and that something is off.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Ruby tries to replay recent events so she can figure out why there’s light splashed across her face.

The menu music is still going and that could have been what made Ruby realize where she was and why she jerked awake. It was more than likely though that Ruby jerked awake for a completely different reason, the snuggled in weight that was cuddled against her.

The sudden movement beneath her causes Belle’s dreams to end and drags her unwillingly back to the real world slowly. Belle barely registers the position she is in, still completely comfortable snuggled up against the warmer woman next to her.

Stiffening under Belle, Ruby tries not appear uncomfortable at the realization they had spent the night cuddled together. It’s not that Ruby is uncomfortable, far from it actually, but sleeping like this with Belle was something she really wasn’t prepared for. There was a plan, not that Ruby thought the plan would really work because Belle would never be interested in here, and cuddling for the night in Belle’s bed was way down on that list.

Rubbing Belle’s back again, slightly more reserved than last night, Ruby hoarsely calls out to Belle, “Morning Belle….” Ruby pauses for a moment stumbling a little “ummm….so it looks like we fell asleep…”

Belle opens her mouth…………….

TBC


	5. Oops- Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry in advance.  
> When I was planning this chapter in my head it was going one way, then I started writing it and it went a totally different way.  
> Just a little angst in between movies, but all will be well in the end. 
> 
> Chapter 6 will pick up with a new movie, Mulan I think, and our women in a mostly better place (at least I think it will be a better place, feelings man they're dumb). 
> 
> Sorry again for the angst but I hope its relatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP from Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and RumBelle don't exist!
> 
> Totally going to take some liberties with Disney movies and how they play out.  
> After 4 chapters it's looking like this will continue being a fic that is more exposition and less details about watching the movies. The movies will still be part of the background of the chapters, but less important, though that may change in later chapters.
> 
> Still going to try and post once a week for this fic. But I've also added two more work in progress fics in addition to this and Library Fines so my days may get a little crowded. I'm still really committed to finishing this story up.  
> Right now my chapter plans are:  
> Mulan  
> Sleeping Beauty  
> Beauty and the Beast  
> Beauty and the Beast part 2  
> Epilogue?  
> But as usual, I am always open to suggestions or requests for changing that order or adding new movies or whatever.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!  
> (NO LIKE SERIOUSLY GIVE ME LOVE IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY AND KEEPS THIS GOING!!)  
> **********************************************************

Belle opens her mouth timidly not at all expecting to find herself in the position she was in right now. Snuggled against Ruby’s shoulder arm wrapped protectively across Ruby’s waist and legs intertwined was definitely not the worst way to wake up. If Belle was being honest with herself it was probably one of the best ways to wake up, and something she would like to do more often. The words that ran through her mind never really made it out of her mouth and Belle sits there staring over at the woman and her gorgeous sleep tossed hair.

It’s the realization that Ruby’s hair is sleep tossed that causes Belle to pull away harder than she planned. Certainly, if Ruby’s hair is sleep tossed her own must look atrocious and Belle can only imagine how horrible her breath must smell.

There were worse reactions to waking up next to someone, then the way Belle pulled away from her, but right now Ruby is at a loss to find one. All Ruby can do is run a hand through the mess that is her hair and look away from Belle so that her heart doesn’t break any more than it already is.

“I should probably go,” Ruby pensively tells the floor, her emotions quickly overwhelming her.

Untangling herself from the woman she loves, Ruby is more certain than ever that Belle doesn’t feel the same way, at least by the way Belle suddenly pulled away from her a moment ago.

Thinking of a quick excuse, “I’m sure Granny needs me back at the diner….” Ruby absently mumbles. Under her breath, Ruby continues, “….or something.”

At this point Belle is confused and hurt, all she meant to do was try and tame her hair and rush off to brush her teeth, not wanting Ruby to see her in all of her morning glory. Instead, Belle is left sitting there in her bed as Ruby wiggles free of her touch and makes to leave.

Timidly, completely lost as to what is going on, “Oh….” Belle begins, “alright if you’re sure.”

Dragging her hand through her hair again Ruby slowly stands and arches her back stretching like she usually does even though her body is completely relaxed for the first time in, well as long as she can remember, so she really doesn’t need to stretch.

A little of Ruby’s shirt rides up as Ruby stretches her arms over her head and Belle really can’t help but notice the tanned the skin that is exposed. Belle tries, she really does, to not reach out towards it but Belle finds she can’t help herself, and her hand is stretching across the space between them. Ruby is just out of reach from Belle’s hand, which is probably for the best Belle realizes. If the sudden need to leave and the flimsy excuse that Granny needed her were any indication of what was going on in Ruby’s head, brushing her fingers against Ruby’s skin right now would probably be catastrophic. Despite the inability to touch Ruby’s skin right now, Belle can’t tear her eyes away from the skin that was exposed or the rest of the beautiful women that was apparently trying to escape from her bed.

Back stretched and now completely unsure of what to do next Ruby heads for the door and the exit from this nightmare she has found herself in. Pausing at the door, Ruby finally turns around and looks at Belle. Somehow, probably because Ruby is so lost in her own sadness, Ruby misses the almost devastated look that pains Belle’s features in this moment.

Awkwardly, “I’ll see you later, yeah?” slips from her lips and before she can really wait for a response Ruby turns back to the stairs and begins heading down them and towards the exit to the library.

Again, Belle’s mouth is left hanging open a response lost somewhere between her brain her heart and her lips. Had Ruby really just walked out of her apartment after waking up next to her ran through Belle’s brain on a constant loop? Belle was getting hopeful, especially with the ease that they had ended up cuddled up together last night, that there was something going on between them, now though she wasn’t so sure.

Fighting back a tear Belle decides she should probably shower so she could deal with her morning breath and wild hairdo. In that same moment though, Ruby stood leaning against the wall in Belle’s stairwell, her mind replaying the image she woke up to and the breath-stopping way Belle looked cuddled up against her and slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes. The way Belle’s hair was fussed from a good night’s sleep was definitely heart-stopping and Ruby tried to commit the image to her memory thinking she would probably never get to see it again.

Breathing in deeply both women head off to start their day, Belle off to take that shower and Ruby now thinking about a long walk.

********

Warm streams of water rush down Belle’s body washing away more than just a good night’s sleep. Somehow the water seemed to be clearing her mind from the anxiety she had felt watching Ruby push her away and leave in a hurry. With the water slowly getting cooler, Belle finally realized what had gone wrong and she felt like an idiot with that realization. The memories of this morning replaying in her mind Belle realizes that Ruby must have thought Belle was the one who was unhappy with the way they woke up. Pulling away hurriedly, worried about her morning breath and messy hair, Ruby must have seen that reaction as some panicked response to waking up wrapped around her. Belle knew what was running through her mind in that moment, Belle didn’t want Ruby to see an unflattering side of her, and remembering how warm and safe she felt against the other woman, Belle becomes certain she wants to wake up that way every morning now.

Assuming Belle had come to the right conclusion on why Ruby left so suddenly Belle knew she needed to make things right with Ruby before this became a bigger issue and she lost Ruby. There was a chance though that Belle could have come to the wrong conclusion and that Ruby really was unhappy about spending the night with Belle, so Belle knew she needed to handle her next move very carefully.

Stepping out of the shower and toweling off quickly Belle grabs new clothes changes and rushes out of the library. It was probably a long shot, Ruby going straight to the diner after leaving the library, but it seemed like a logical spot for Belle to head to first.

Walking into the diner, Belle spotted a number of town regulars but also three people she had never seen before. Not wanting to interrupt Belle scans the diner one more time until she catches Granny staring at her.

“She’s not here girl,” Granny sarcastically advises, “if she’s not with you I don’t know where that girl is.”

Eyes in the diner easily shifted to Belle as she stood there in the entryway, Granny’s words sinking in slowly.

A slow blush spreads across Belle’s cheeks at the attention of everyone in the diner and at what Granny had said in front of everyone. Spinning on her heel, Belle hopes to slide back out the door and head off to someplace else in search of Ruby. Instead of being able to leave the diner, Belle spins right into Emma both women huffing at the unexpected contact.

Reaching out towards Belle, arms stretched in case Belle was going to fall down, Emma politely wonders, “You ok there Belle?”

Stumbling out some response that she is, Belle tries to angle away from Emma and head back out into town. Unfortunately, Emma was close enough to Belle that she was able to stand in the shorter woman’s way.

Eyebrow cocking up in a know it all sort of way, “Wanna talk about it?” Emma asks in that way that makes it clear the only correct answer is ‘yes’.

Shoulders dropping in a slight moment of defeat Belle nods and turns back around towards the tables in the diner.

Without turning back around towards Emma, Belle mumbles, “Maybe you can help?”

A small realization does come to her as she slides into one of the booths, Ruby lives at Granny’s so Ruby is bound to come back here eventually. A calmness runs over Belle knowing that literally running into Emma and having the sheriff encourage her to stay at the diner was probably the best idea either of them could have had.  

*************

Without really thinking about what she was doing Ruby’s feet moved one in front of the other and soon enough Ruby found herself in the middle of the woods outside of town. For most of the residents of Storybrooke, the woods were a place they were more than happy to leave to the wolf, Mr. Gold, and Regina. Between Ruby’s time as the wolf and the way the forest made her feel when she was just Ruby, she knew these woods like the back of her hand. Stepping over logs and through the low brush that surrounded her, Ruby wandered with no place in mind. At least Ruby thought there was no place in mind as she walked, clearly, her subconscious had other plans as Ruby steps into the clearing where the town well is located.

There really is no reason for Ruby to have come to the well but for some reason she finds herself being pulled closer as if some magnetic force brought her here. Legend said that the well ‘brought back something that was lost but Ruby hadn’t lost anything, certainly not Belle. While their relationship might have to change since Ruby was now sure that Belle didn’t feel anything for her, Ruby knew that she couldn’t leave Belle and that nothing had been ‘lost’. It might destroy her, but Ruby needed Belle in her life, and if she had to keep her there only as a friend then she would do that, consequences or no. While Ruby might have been hoping that Belle might have been her girlfriend one day, you can’t get something back when you never had it in the first place, or at least Ruby reasoned to herself.

A branch breaking nearby breaks Ruby from her thoughts, her ears help her to turn in the direction of the noise not realizing she wasn’t alone.

Pushing some bushes to the side, Snow steps into the clearing near Ruby and lowers the bow she had pulled ready in front of her.

“Ruby?” Snow questions, “What are you doing out here it’s not wolfstime?”

There is a small war going on in Ruby’s head at the seemingly simple question Snow has asked. On one hand Ruby could say she just needed a walk in the woods, it wouldn’t be a complete lie and walking in the woods was something she did even when she wasn’t the wolf. Snow knew Ruby far too well, after all their time in the forest together, and would probably see through that explanation rather quickly. Hoping to avoid a lengthy lecture from the school teacher/Queen, Ruby opts to be honest and just tell her about why she came out here.

******

Listening to Snow’s advice, as painful as some of it had been- who knew Snow White could hit so hard when she wanted to-, Ruby rushed into the diner so she could change and get back to the library. Snow had reminded Ruby that maybe she was seeing too much in how Belle reacted.

After a long story, with far too many details for her liking, about how Snow reacted the first morning she woke up next to David, Ruby agreed that maybe she overacted and that she should definitely talk to Belle.

Her feet ground to a halt though as she entered the diner and saw familiar brown hair in a booth across the diner. The smile that exploded on to Ruby’s face could have powered the entire diner if that was possible. Seeing Belle here, in the diner, gave Ruby a glimmer of hope that Belle wasn’t upset about how she bolted that morning.

Before she knew it Ruby was across the space that separated them and was standing next to the booth her eyes never leaving the space Belle occupied.

Before Ruby had even made it halfway across the diner Emma knew that Ruby had made it home and that everything was going to be okay between Belle and Ruby. The way Belle’s eyes shot up and never left something behind Emma’s shoulder and the glow that bloomed on Belle’s cheeks gave Emma the excuse she needed to leave.

Sliding to the edge of the booth and swinging her feet off the edge, Emma stands and quietly whispers to Belle, “Take my advice” before she stands and greets Ruby motioning for Ruby to take her seat.

As soon as Ruby has sat down both women open their mouth. Unlike the multiple times this morning where Belle as unable to say anything, Belle manages to rush out, “IMSORRYRUBY.”

Surprise flashes across Ruby’s face as she hears the rushed apology and Ruby immediately shakes her head, “No, Belle I’m sorry,” Ruby begins as she places a hand on the table fingers almost brushing Belle’s.

There were more both women were going to say but words die in their mouths as Belle fingers brush against Ruby’s fingers on the table and slowly end up on top of her hand.

Both women are radiating smiles and neither notices the room full of eyes that have been following their interactions since Ruby walked into the diner.

Belle’s free hand reaches into the bag she had stuffed next to her and the wall and she fishes out something from inside it. Feeling the hard plastic case, Belle’s hand closes around the case and pulls it out.

“Can we watch this one next?” Belle timidly asks, Belle’s eyes squarely focused on Ruby’s.

Standing against the counter Emma is joined by Snow and the pair shake their heads at the two love-struck women.

“You think they’ve figured it out yet?” Snow and Emma ask each other at the same time.

Before either of the matchmakers can answer, Belle and Ruby have intertwined their fingers and walked out of the diner a new movie to be watched very soon.

TBC---------------------------


	6. Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some help from Snow and Emma, Belle and Ruby are back together. Belle's movie choice though may be a hard one for Ruby given that time she was straddling Mulan in the Old World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU verse since it's "Once Upon A Time" and they make no sense with their stories.   
> Red Beauty is still my OTP! 
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2, but I've realized bits from other seasons are needed so be prepared. Red Kansas and RumBelle don't exist!
> 
> I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter and I'm pretty certain the flow changes a few times (I wrote this over like 3 days and once while tipsy) but have 3000 words of cuteness and fumbling messes. This story is definitely on its last few chapters- Sleeping Beauty and then a two-part Beauty and the Beast, and maybe if there's interest an epilogue. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!   
> (NO LIKE SERIOUSLY GIVE ME LOVE IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY AND KEEPS THIS GOING!!)

There were small hidden glances shared between the two women as they walked out of the diner and headed back across the street to the library, a new DVD in Belle’s other hand.

Being the gentlewoman Ruby always imagined she would be, she reaches to open the door as she and Belle arrive at the library.

“My dear” Ruby announces very prim and proper before she realizes what she’s actually said and her ears and cheeks begin burning.

Casting her eyes to the side, Belle can only smile at the small slip from Ruby’s lips. Maybe the advice Emma had given her would be more useful than she really expected it to be.

Dipping into a small curtsy Belle runs a hand along Ruby’s arm and drags her eyes back to Ruby’s. It’s breathtaking really, Belle thinks for a minute, as she stares into Ruby’s eyes and sees so many feelings hidden in them.

Trying out her best low sultry seductive voice, Belle answers, “Thank you,” she pauses a moment as her hand squeezes against Ruby’s arm and Belle makes sure Ruby’s eyes are locked with her own, “Darling.”

Calling Ruby ‘darling’ is really not as earth-shattering as other pet names she could have used, but as Belle brushes past Ruby and into the library she can tell that the words clearly made an impact, at least if the blank expression she noticed on Ruby’s face meant what she thought it did.

Poor Ruby’s mind had short-circuited, less from the casual pet name that Belle had used, and more from the sultry way she had said it. Exchanging pet names had become a thing lately and Ruby only blushed when she called Belle ‘dear’ because of the way things had gone this morning. But the way Belle had said ‘darling’ was something entirely new, and Ruby was pretty certain she loved it.

Eventually Ruby regained the ability to think and move, though it took her longer than she would have liked. When she finally turned and entered the library officially, Belle was already halfway up the stairs, and Ruby could see that Belle’s face was light with the brightest smile she’d ever seen. Hurrying to catch up to Belle Ruby nearly trips on the first step, and only barely catches herself from making a total fool of herself.

Chuckling over her shoulder, “Such agility,” Belle begins teasingly, “It’s a shame you’re not a wolf or something.”

It took every ounce of her self-control, but Belle managed to finish teasing Ruby before she started laughing. As soon as she rounded the corner though and was back in her bedroom, Belle couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

Standing on that first step for a moment, Ruby was in awe, Belle was usually never so sarcastic and this caught Ruby pleasantly surprised. Hearing the laughter coming from the bedroom though encourages Ruby to take the remaining steps two at a time so that she can return the playful jab back at Belle.

It only takes a moment for Ruby to reach Belle’s bedroom door, Belle notices right away but is too busy laughing at her wolf comment to say anything.

Really, Ruby should have known what she was thinking of doing next would be a bad idea, but watching Belle laugh like that meant she really didn’t care.

“Oh,” Ruby starts off playfully hurt, “You want wolf-like reflexes?” and then she springs out at Belle's fingers seeking out skin to start tickling against.

A surprised squeak is Ruby’s initial reward which is followed by arms and hands trying to swat Ruby away from anyplace that Belle could be ticklish.

Backing up trying to get away from Ruby’s tickling, Belle doesn’t see exactly where she is and her legs bump against her bed. The contact of the bed against the back of Belle’s knees is enough to jostle the library and she collapses onto the bed.

Unfortunately, Ruby thinks Belle is just trying to escape from being tickled and she follows Belle’s retreating form. At this point, Ruby should have really known this was a bad idea instead Ruby finds herself straddling Belle trying to tickle Belle’s sides.

Breathless Belle catches herself looking up at Ruby noticing how very close Ruby’s lips are and the way Ruby is straddling her. There’s a moment where Belle thinks about closing the distance them and pressing their lips together, the advice Emma had given her earlier encouraging her to do so. There’s a brush against Belle’s side and thoughts of kissing Ruby are gone as Belle begins laughing and squirming against Ruby, her legs trapped underneath Ruby’s thighs.

Suddenly, Ruby feels the way Belle’s hips are wiggling underneath her thighs and Ruby realizes the position she has them in. The sight of Belle trapped underneath her like this sends a flood of images through her mind none of the quite appropriate no matter what Snow said. Face certainly burning red at this point, Ruby rolls off Belle and opens her mouth to begin apologizing.

Ruby is cut off from saying anything when Belle swats at her arm and grumpily complains, “That wasn’t fair Ruby. You know I hate being tickled.” The part of that sentence that would have gone, except by you, is left unsaid and Belle hopes Ruby can’t read her mind right now.

Smiling at the woman next to her on the bed, Ruby can’t really get herself to apologize for the fun they just had. Cheekily, “Well don’t pick on my wolf-like reflexes, next time” Ruby teases back at Belle.

There is a slight shake of Belle’s head before she slides off the bed and kicks her shoes off before walking over to the DVD player and putting in the movie she had brought over.

If anyone asked her, Ruby would definitely not admit that her eyes tracked Belle’s figure as she moved across the room until was standing on her side of the bed patiently staring down at Ruby. It takes a moment for Ruby to realize why Belle is standing over her like this, then it hits her as she realizes they fell sideways onto the bed earlier and Ruby is right now taking up a good chunk of the bed.

Quirking her eyebrows playfully Belle waits patiently as Ruby wiggles her butt to the other side of the bed and flings her legs off the bed. Fluffing her pillows, catching the faint scent of Ruby’s perfume on her pillows and sheets, Belle smiles happily. So caught up in her smile she doesn’t realize that Ruby has kicked her own shoes off and fallen back into bed, remote control in hand and is now looking up at her.

“Comin” Ruby teases, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her lips, “or are you standing through this one?”

Huffing her way into bed, Belle sticks her tongue out at Ruby and grabs the remote control out of Ruby’s hands pressing play as she settles into her pillows.

At the diner, Ruby really hadn’t paid attention to the movie Belle had been holding up, only that Belle was there in her diner, waiting for her, and that Belle wanted to keep watching movies with her. Looking back Ruby really should have paid attention to what movie Belle had been holding up. If Ruby had looked more closely at the movie she probably would have remembered the uncomfortable looks Ruby had to deal with the first time she had seen this movie. Unfortunately Ruby did not pay attention to the movie and it isn’t until the first notes of the title sequence begin playing that Ruby realizes the problem with the movie Belle has started playing.

The first notes of the opening sequence are all it takes for the color to drain completely out of Ruby’s face and of course Belle realizes it right away.

“Ruby?” Belle questions a hand resting on Ruby’s stomach, “Are you ok?”

Sitting up in case Ruby needs something Belle stares intently at her waiting to understand why the room is so tense and full of nervous energy.

Gulping, Ruby’s mind races for a reasonable answer and largely fails to find one.

“It’s” Ruby pauses a moment trying to find the right words, “It’s nothing really. I just wasn’t expecting this movie.” It’s not completely a lie since Ruby never really paid attention to the box Belle had shown her in the diner. Of course, it’s not really the truth either, since her reaction is about so much more than not expecting Mulan to be playing.

Even without all the time Belle has spent with Ruby lately, Belle could clearly see there was more going on than what Ruby had said. Possibly because of the time, Belle had been spending with Ruby she did know that it was probably a good idea not to press her friend about what was really going on. So Belle just quirks her eyebrows at Ruby and lies back down on her pillow, giving Ruby some time.

Really, Ruby shouldn’t feel guilty or embarrassed about what happened, or well what didn’t happen, with Mulan. The brief time Ruby had been back in the Enchanted Forest, Ruby mostly spent as a wolf and the way she ended up straddling Mulan was really just a coincidence. But, lying here next to Belle, she feels guilty even though nothing happened and Ruby really does not want to have to explain anything.

With the movie continuing on in the background, Ruby glances back to see how far they are in the movie and feels Belle cuddle up against her again. The way Belle’s body fits perfectly against Ruby’s constantly amazes her and it only makes her heart beat faster.

It’s the introduction of the main character though that causes both women’s breaths to catch in their throats. Both Ruby and Belle awkwardly look away from both the television and each other, though neither understands why the other responded the way they did.

Ruby, opens her mouth for a moment to ask Belle about her response, but there’s a small coil of jealousy that is growing in her stomach and she decides that maybe she’s better off not saying anything.

Instead of talking about why they caught their breath, Ruby tugs her arm closer around Belle’s shoulders and pulls Belle closer to her chest. Pulling Belle closer really isn’t meant as a distraction, but avoiding the possibility of some story of Belle and Mulan in the old world is definitely a bonus.

Belle really tries to just focus on the movie, but between the way Ruby has her snuggled up against her body and the constant distraction of Mulan Belle is finding it rather difficult to do that. Lost her thoughts, Belle almost misses the way Ruby is humming along to the song on the screen.

Pushing herself up on her elbow a little, Belle peers up at Ruby a quizzical look on her face, “I almost forgot,” Belle begins, “You’ve seen these before.” Belle’s voicing slipping a little lower, teasingly she asks, “Does that mean you’ll actually sing this song for me?”

A vibrant blush spreads across Ruby’s cheeks at being caught humming along to ‘A Girl Worth Fighting For’ and Ruby hopes that Belle can’t read her thoughts right now. Knowing this song was coming, Ruby’s mind had already started thinking about how perfect it was for Belle and that somehow led her to hum along with the song without noticing.

“Sorry” Ruby mutters in lieu of actually singing the song for Belle, there are only so many risks Ruby is prepared to take tonight and singing for Belle is definitely one of them.

“It’s just a catchy song” Ruby idly says before quietly whispering “and it made me think of you.”

The little addition Ruby had tacked onto the end of her last sentence didn’t go nearly as unnoticed as Ruby probably meant it to and Belle can only smile as she lowers herself back against Ruby’s chest.

With Mulan shooting a rocket into the mountain pass and causing an avalanche that saves everyone and presumably defeats the Huns, Belle shakes her head and giggles at the television. “I’m really enjoying this one Ruby” Belle mentions happily, “though I don’t know what Mulan would think of the romance between her and Li Shang.”

If Belle caught the way Ruby’s breath hitched at the mention of romance and Mulan she didn’t say anything, instead Belle just continued with her observations.

“I always thought,” Belle added with a more certain tone, “she was more interested in the damsels than the men.”

This time Belle definitely catches Ruby’s reaction as Ruby jolts up off the bed and nearly throws Belle off of her lap.

“Ohh…Errr…” Ruby stutters, “Sorry about that.”

Ruby’s hand comes up and brushes her hair nervously while her eyes scatter around the room trying not to settle on Belle.

Sitting back up, Belle, tentatively reaches out and places a hand on Ruby’s knee.

“Ruby” Belle begins, “Do you want to tell me whats wrong?”

Flopping her head back down and avoiding looking at Belle Ruby rambles, “IMIGHTHAVEMETMULANONCE!”

It all comes out as a jumble to Belle’s ears and she just cocks her head at Ruby in confusion. In an effort to get Ruby’s attention again, Belle glides her fingers along Ruby’s arm until they are able to try and turn Ruby’s face towards her.

Catching just a little corner of Ruby’s eyes, Belle gently teases, “I don’t think that was any language I’ve ever heard before?”

Huffing in response Ruby takes a deep breath repeating herself, “I might have met Mulan once.”

What Ruby has said about knowing Mulan makes sense, most of the people of Storybrooke interacted with each other in the old world and didn’t realize it until well after the curse was broken, and as far as Belle could tell even then they didn’t always understand those interactions since they were completely different than what these movies showed. There is something though in the way that Ruby has been acting about this movie and Mulan in general that Belle just doesn’t understand.

Slightly confused, “Well Ruby you’ve met a lot of the people in town” Belle wonders aloud.

Ruby’s free hand scratches along the back of her neck while she takes a few long breaths before clarifying, “Actually Mulan didn’t make it over to this world.” Ruby says flatly. “I may have de-wolfed” Ruby pauses for a moment and scrunches up her nose trying to decide if that’s the best word for it, “in the old world after I tried to attack her.”

Closing one eye, Ruby turns her head a little more to the side and tries to peek over at Belle to see if she is mad. When Ruby’s eyes finally catch sight of Belle though, she is met with nothing more than the usual gorgeous librarian. There are no signs of anger written across Belle’s face or any other negative emotion and Ruby wonders for a second if Belle understood what she meant.

Taking Belle’s reaction as positive Ruby adds a little more, “And after she saved me, we traveled for a while looking for other werewolves in the Enchanted Forest.”

This entire story should probably mean something more to Belle, but all she hears is that Mulan saved Ruby and they traveled together looking for others like Ruby. None of what Ruby has told her is any different than Belle’s own experiences with Mulan and that only confuses Belle more.

Laying her hand back down against Ruby’s and intertwining their fingers together Belle looks up into Ruby’s eyes. A cheerful little smile, “I knew Mulan in the old world too,” Belle adds without a thought, “We had an adventure or two there.”

Shocked a little that Belle also knew Mulan back in old world, Ruby worries slightly that maybe Belle meant more than just adventures and that maybe there had been something going on there. The way her stomach churns at the thought makes Ruby uncomfortable and Ruby desperately tries to bottle up the emotions that are surging through her veins.

“Oh,” Ruby mumbles, “What sort of adventures did you two have?” It’s an honest enough question but Ruby can’t help from being a little nervous at the answer or that Belle may catch the slightly jealous bite adventures may have when she said it.

The hint of jealousy Belle notices in Ruby’s response sends a warm shiver through her body. Deciding she really doesn’t want Ruby to get the wrong impression or end the closeness they have had recently, Belle answers without hesitation. “Ohhh…” Belle begins slightly coyly, “Nothing like that”, Belle squeezes Ruby’s hand in confirmation, “We just helped free someone from a curse. It really wasn’t anything heroic.”

A visible sense of relief washes over Ruby’s features at Belle’s assurance that Belle and Mulan had just been adventure partners. Ruby knows she shouldn’t be so jealous, she and Belle never knew each other in the old world and even here in Storybrooke Ruby certainly had no claim to Belle’s heart as much as she would like to be Belle’s girlfriend.

With Mulan entering the Forbidden City and trying to tell her friends that Shan Yu survived the avalanche. Ruby leans back against her pillow and pulls Belle against her chest once more. The two women still have their fingers intertwined and Belle is snuggling closer listening to Ruby’s breathing. For the first time since the movie started, and Ruby realized what was being played, Ruby feels relaxed and she knows by now that laying her like this with Belle is definitely the way she wants to spend all of her days off.

The last few minutes of the movie pass by peacefully with Ruby drawing light circles on Belle’s arm and shoulder and Belle humming softly against Ruby’s chest. If the credit song hadn’t started neither woman would have probably moved anytime soon and it was quite possible they would have fallen back asleep. Instead, the rolling credits remind them that there are more movies that need to be watched.

Disentangling herself from Belle, Ruby reaches for the remote and stops the movie as her legs swing off the bed and end up on the floor. Remembering what Belle had said about her time with Mulan, Ruby knows what movie they should watch next.

Rolling off the bed for a needed bathroom break, Belle watches Ruby strut away from the bed and eject the DVD from the player. The image Ruby casts in Belle’s room is one Belle has definitely come to realize is one of her favorites and while she is still slightly uncertain what Ruby wants, Belle knows she wants to be with Ruby.

Almost losing herself in the image of Ruby and the thoughts that accompanied it, she hears Ruby ask from the door, “Should I grab another one? I have an idea of what to watch next?”

TBC


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty is next up on the movie watching list Ruby decides, but when she goes to put in the movie, Belle is gone. Ruby hears Belle in the kitchen, making popcorn. There may be a FLUFF scene involving (read that as there is) a popcorn fight and chasing each other around the kitchen and then some cuddling while they watch the next movie. 
> 
> (There are mentions of Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold in this chapter, sorry I needed to add those few lines. No offense to any Rumbelle shippers is intended)

Chapter 7-Sleeping Beauty

Ruby catches the subtle nod from the shorter woman and heads back down the familiar stairs to the waiting collection of movies. There are plenty of choices, some more connected to the town than others, but Ruby knows exactly what movie she wants to shoe Belle next.

Her fingers brush against the movie that she has been avoiding, feeling like it is almost time for Belle’s movie, but close on Sleeping Beauty instead. Turning quickly her mind already planning out the next movie, Ruby strolls back up the stairs and heads for Belle’s room.

Ruby returns to the bedroom and finds that Belle is oddly absent from her usual spot on the bed a book in one hand. She hadn’t been gone that long and the bathroom door was still open which made Ruby wonder where Belle had gone off to. Her concerns are quickly soothed as she hears a few pops coming from down the hall where the kitchen is. Belle must have asked if she had wanted popcorn or something while she was downstairs.

Taking a few more steps into the bedroom, Ruby reopens the DVD player and puts the next movie before turning away again and heading down the hallway towards the noises she had heard earlier.

When Ruby gets to the kitchen she finds Belle stalking back and forth clearly talking to herself while a tea kettle cooks on the stove top and the popcorn pops in the microwave. If Ruby weren’t so enamored with the sight of the librarian before her she probably would be more concerned with whatever has the woman so worked up.

Making one last turn, Belle finally notices the addition of the figure in her kitchen doorway and she stops suddenly clearly embarrassed.

“Oh Ruby,” Belle quietly mumbles, “I didn’t realize you had already come back up.”

Taking a step into the kitchen finally Ruby nods, “This choice was easy” she says pleased with herself. “Though I did wonder where you’d gone off to when I came back” there’s a little teasing to her words since the upper floor isn’t that big and there are only so many places Belle could go.

Smiling at the comfortable banter, Belle teases back, “Well I asked if you wanted anything” Belle waves at the tea and popcorn, “But when you didn’t answer I decided to get a few things myself.”

The glint in Belle’s eyes as she teases Ruby is not lost on the taller woman and the way it causes her stomach to flop a little is definitely a wanted feeling.

Raising an eyebrow, “Well I’d love some popcorn” Ruby answers happily.

Taking a few more steps and now only a foot or two away from Belle, Ruby is stopped when Belle cocks her hips and quirks her eyebrows up at her.

“Who said I was sharing?” Belle taunts at Ruby, a wicked smile ghosting along her face.

“But…” Ruby begins fumbling a little in response, “Belle” she ends up almost whining, “we always share.”

Not at all able to pass up the opportunity to tease her ‘friend’, “Well you should have said you wanted something” Belle replies flatly.

The smile hiding behind Belle’s face is growing so she turns towards the stove top just as she can hear the water start to want to whistle from the pot. Removing the pot from the stove is a valid way to continue teasing Ruby, which she makes even worse as Belle reaches into the cupboard. Grabbing her favorite giant mug from the cabinet, Belle places it down on the counter and begins rummaging through the collection of teas looking for just the right one. Finding the right flavor, Belle portions some out placing it inside a tea strainer and pours water some water into the cup.

Glancing over her shoulder after taking an exaggerated whiff from the can, “Mmhmm,” Belle hums, “Twilight Rose, your favorite. It smells so good. Shame there isn’t enough for two.”

Ruby’s groaning response is muffled by the popcorn making their final pops inside the microwave. With Belle turning away from the tea to grab the popcorn bowl and popcorn from the microwave, Ruby sees an opportunity.

With her back turned to the stove and Ruby, Belle doesn’t see the quick steps Ruby takes to fill the void between her and the mug of tea. It isn’t until Belle finishes emptying the popcorn into the bowl that she turns around and finds Ruby at the stove her hands wrapped around the mug inhaling deeply.

“Excuse me” Belle chastises pointedly, “That’s mine. You can make your own.”

In response Ruby’s just clucks, “Nope” she teases, “I found this just sitting here” pushing the cup forward a little, “And it has my favorite flavor, its mine now.”

Huffing Belle moves towards Ruby and the mug trying to reclaim her tea, but Ruby just turns towards the side keeping the mug just out of reach of Belle.

“My tea” Belle demands sternly her free hand quietly slipping into the bowl.

Moving the cup towards her lips Ruby tutts in response but is met with a popcorn kernel hitting her cheek before she can actually get the mug against her lips. The mug stops for a moment as Ruby turns her eyes back towards Belle and her fingers brush against the area that had just been assaulted with a popcorn kernel. Ruby’s eyes are on Belle and her mouth falls open to protest the popcorn flinging when another kernel is flung her way and bounces of Ruby’s forehead.

“My tea” Belle repeats a couple more kernels in her fingers ready to throw at Ruby if needed.

Crunching her eyebrows together, a devilish smile now playing at the corner of her lips, Ruby brings the cup back up to her mouth, “NO” she replies before tilting the mug and enjoying her first sip of Belle’s tea.

Popcorn kernels begin hitting her face in greater number as Belle begins closing the distance between them and Ruby has to push herself off the counter so she can keep some distance between Belle and her mug of tea.

“Ruby” Belle whines dramatically, “My tea” continuing to throw larger and larger handfuls of popcorn at Ruby.

The women have begun circling the table in the middle of Belle’s kitchen and popcorn litters the floor as Ruby realizes that tea she is drinking is definitely not made the way Belle usually prefers it and is definitely more like she usually has it.

Ruby is so caught up in the realization that tea was probably meant for her that she doesn’t realize Belle has stopped following her around the table and has placed herself squarely in front of her. The bowl of popcorn that is dumped on her head in the next instant though easily pulls her from her thoughts.

Belle could have easily grabbed the mug of tea from Ruby’s hands since she clearly didn’t realize she was in front of her, but watching the shocked look spread across Ruby’s face as the popcorn rained down her face made the decision well worth the loss of her tea.

There’s barely a moment’s hesitation before Ruby is shaking some of the popcorn out of her hair, putting the cup down on the table, and reaching out to grab Belle. Her fingers barely brush against Belle’s sides before there is a squeak and Belle turns away and starts moving quickly around the table.

“You dumped popcorn on my head” Ruby indignantly complains while she chases after the other woman and throws some kernels that she’s picked from her hair at Belle.

Between laughs and gasps for air Belle chimes back, “You should have given me my tea.”

Suddenly there are arms wrapped around Belle’s waist and she is being pulled to a stop. “That doesn’t mean you do this” Ruby complains while she shakes her head over Belle and drizzles loose kernels of popcorn down on top of Belle’s head.

With bits of popcorn falling into her face Belle turns around in Ruby’s arms and realizes just how close the two of them are. Taking a shuddered breath, Belle realizes how much she really wants to close the little distance between them and kiss Ruby.

Everything from the last day, her conversation with Emma, their flirtatious movies and this Belle starts to lean in, wanting to take another step in their relationship. At least she thinks it’s a relationship if Emma was right about the way Ruby feels about her.

In a moment of pure stupidity, Ruby releases her hold on Belle and pushes herself back just a little. Casting her eyes to the floor at how silly she is being, Ruby misses the look of confusion and almost hurt that rolls across her face at Ruby’s reaction. Internally Ruby chastised herself, for pulling away from Belle. It wasn’t that Ruby didn’t want to kiss Belle, she did more than anything, but Ruby had been working up their first kiss in her mind so much that she couldn’t allow herself to enjoy it earlier than she’d planned.

Schooling her smile back on her face, Belle grabs the mug of tea and pulls it towards Ruby, “It really was yours Ruby” Belle says shyly.

Rolling her eyes back to Belle’s face, Ruby can’t help but feel like an idiot at her reaction and the quiet way Belle is looking at her now. Ruby can see the way Belle is masking whatever is going on in her head, and Ruby hates herself a little for the way she’s reacted.

Wrapping her hand around the mug, her fingers brush against Belle’s and she smiles warmly at the other woman, “Sorry” Ruby quietly mumbles.

Ruby hopes that Belle knows that the sorry is for a lot of things, but mostly the way she pulled away from her a moment ago. Before waiting for a reply Ruby moves over to the stove and pulls the still warm teapot from the stove grabbing another mug from the cabinet. This time Ruby chooses Belle’s favorite tea and finishes making Belle a tea.

Handing the tea over Ruby stares at Belle full of feeling and watches as Belle takes a quick sip, the tea not fully steeped, and she catches the pleased smile that pulls at Belle’s lips.

The tension that had started brewing since Ruby had pulled away is easily diffused by the way Ruby smiles at her and the sweet way Ruby had made her tea just as she liked it.

Grinning stupidly at each other, there is a silent agreement to make more popcorn and quietly enjoy their tea while it cooks. Once the popcorn finishes popping and the new batch is in the bowl the two lovebirds head back to the bedroom.

Flopping into bed, while Belle calmly crawls in, Ruby grabs the remote and hits play.

“I think you might find this one funny” Ruby teases a hint of mirth in her voice.

There’s a moments pause while Belle considers that Ruby choose this movie for some other reason than her finding it funny. Once the storybook cards flash the title there is a certain weariness that passes through Belle as she realizes Ruby definitely did not pick this movie just for the connection to the town.

Glancing over at Ruby Belle sees the wolfish smile on her face, and smacks her arm, “Is this” Belle waves at the television, “about who I think it is?”

Silently Ruby nods her head and for once curls her way against Belle’s body before Belle can hit her again or object to the movie choice.

While Belle probably wouldn’t have objected necessarily, she might have asked for a different movie, but with Ruby’s head resting in the crook of her shoulder, she loses the ability to complain. Wrapping her arm around Ruby’s shoulder and pulling her tighter, they watch the credits turn to people and their legs intertwine without either woman thinking about it.

There is a peaceful calm as the movie continues, Ruby listening not only to the movie but the steady beat of Belle’s heart. Ruby’s fingers run lightly across the length of Belle’s stomach until there is a green explosion and Maleficent makes her grand entrance.

Still staring at the television, “And here we meet our first town resident” Ruby hums against Belle’s shoulder, “Though you’ll probably recognize her later in the movie.”

Mouth twisting in confusion, “She does seem familiar” Belle questions, “But I’m not sure why?”

Ruby offers no further explanation and continues running her fingers along Belle’s stomach causing Belle’s shirt to ride up a little, exposing just the slightest bit of skin, not that either woman notices.

Humming happily Belle begins tracking her fingers along Ruby’s scalp causing a light ‘hmm’ to escape from Ruby.

Both women are pleasantly distracted and almost miss the infamous line, “Listen well, all of you” as Maleficent casts her spell.

“Why does everyone have to cast evil spells?” Belle wonders aloud, thinking about all the drama that’s happened in towne because of a few spells. Though looking at Ruby for a moment Belle wonders if maybe cast an evil spell wasn’t so bad. Without the curse that brought them here, Belle is pretty sure she would have never met Ruby and certainly wouldn’t have had the chances she does now.

Pondering Belle’s question, Ruby’s fingers slip against the hem of Belle’s shirt and absently ghost along her stomach. Ruby doesn’t even realize her fingers have found bare skin until she feels Belle shudder a little against her. Worried something was wrong and suddenly realizing that her fingers were brushing against Belle’s bare skin Ruby pulls her hand away quickly and tries to find someplace to put her arm.

Instantly Belle misses the feeling of Ruby’s fingers against her stomach so her free hand chases after Ruby’s pulling the other woman closer to her once again.

With Ruby curled up tightly against her, Belle makes an ‘ah ha’ sound as the infant cursed by Maleficent is now 16 and going by Briar Rose. “No!” Belle says suddenly while squeezing Ruby’s hand, “You didn’t Ruby.”

Humming in response against Belle’s shoulder, “I might have” Ruby answers smiling to herself.

“That’s Mulan’s Aurora isn’t it?” Belle asks letting go of Ruby’s hand so she can wave at the movie, before she looks down at Ruby and casually mentions, “I think she loved her.”

Looking back up at Belle, Ruby hums in agreement, “Oh I know she did.”

There’s a beat of tension in the room now, Ruby intertwines her fingers with Belle’s again hoping that Belle won’t think about all that’s left unsaid about love and relationships.

Aurora pricks her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel as both women settle back into each other and focus on the movie they are watching.

As poor Aurora crumbles to the ground, Ruby chimes in, “And here we see the first sleeping curse!”

“But Snow”, Belle questions back at Ruby, “I thought Snow was the first curse?”

Pondering the timelines a little between Disney films and their lives, Ruby isn’t quite certain how to answer at first. “Well the way Regina and Mal, tell the story” Ruby begins dryly, “Regina came to Mal to get the curse.”

Humming in light agreement, Belle shrugs content with Ruby’s answer and realizing that she doesn’t care, since she’s never had to deal with a sleeping curse, just a long time locked away in a hospital room. Releasing Ruby’s fingers so she can brush along Ruby’s arm, Belle wonders if she had been put in a sleeping curse, whose kiss would wake her. She’s certain that Rumple’s kiss would have worked in the old world since her kiss had allowed his curse to begin to break. In this world, though she wondered if Mr. Gold’s kiss would have the same effect. Internally Belle shudders at the thought of Mr. Gold being her ‘true love’ in this world and as her fingers brush along Ruby’s arm she knows that she would want it to be Ruby that could save her from a sleeping curse.

With the prince coming to save the day, and the kingdom waking up from their own sleeping curse, Belle stretches jostling Ruby a little.

“You ok?” Ruby wonders up at Belle, her fingers ghosting along Belle’s stomach again.

Sticking her tongue out at Ruby, Belle mumbles that she’s fine and she curls up against Ruby once more.

The credits begin rolling, ‘happy ever after’ restored once again and neither woman chances moving from the comfortable spot they have found themselves in.

It’s not until the menu starts repeating itself that Ruby mumbles, “Should I get another movie?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Jess finding a groove in this story again and enjoying her writing. I'm so close to 20K and I literally can't believe it! Before this fic I'd never even gotten close to 10K.   
> Up next is them watching Beauty and the Beast (unless anyone objects with another choice)!
> 
> As usual, unedited and unbeta'd so I'm sorry for the grammar and sentence structure errors that are likely present.   
> A/U verse where RedBeauty is possible and Red Kansas and RumBelle don't really exist, but some parts of seasons past "Girls Night" make their way into this fic. 
> 
> Still trying to get a chapter a week published sorry if they're a little late sometimes. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going! Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so message me maybe?
> 
> Check out my other fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time. Ruby finally chooses Beauty and the Beast, and Belle gets to see her own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got distracted with the holidays and then lost some of my spark to write more so it's been forever since I wrote. But I got the grove back and I am actually really happy with this chapter. 
> 
> Up next is Ruby's attempt at recreating the Ballroom scene and maybe a confession or two. 
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar boo-boos'.
> 
> Also OMG 20,000 words. I am shocked!

Chapter 8- Beauty and the Beast

Ruby really isn’t sure she wants Belle to answer that question. She doesn’t really want to get up, lying here with Belle has definitely become one of her favorite things plus it's getting late so Ruby isn’t even sure they should start another movie.

Of course, there is also a part of Ruby that really wants to watch another movie. She already knows which movie she wants to watch next and she’s not sure she can wait any longer. Ruby wants Belle to see her movie, so then maybe she can make the grand declaration for Belle and move past wherever their relationship is at right now.

Belle hums for a second, nestling into Ruby’s side, “But I don’t want you to move.”

Ruby can hear the pout in Belle’s voice and if she wasn’t already head over heels in love with Belle she would be now.

“Well, I’m pretty comfortable too” Ruby answers back, “But I really to show you the next movie” she hesitates, “if you aren’t ready to sleep.”

Belle recognizes the hesitation in Ruby’s voice and wonders what the next movie could be. She’s really hoping that the next movie is Ruby’s or maybe her’s if she has one, but she doesn’t want to pry.

Lifting her head away from Ruby and untangling her legs she frees Ruby and gives her a little push, “Go” Belle teases, “bring me your next choice.”

Ruby can already feel the butterflies in her stomach as she rolls off the bed one more time and heads downstairs. The trip to the DVD shelf is full of anxiety for Ruby and she almost thinks about changing her mind, putting off Beauty and the Beast for another night. She even almost grabs another movie, but her heart stops her and she yanks Belle’s movie off the shelf and turns around before she can chicken out.

If anyone saw Ruby as she headed back up the stairs, they would have probably laughed at the way Ruby was muttering to herself trying to keep her spirits up. Ruby knew that it was a stretch that she could be Belle’s beast and that this whole ploy could easily backfire on her, but she had to try. She and Belle were so close and Ruby could almost taste something more especially with how much cuddling had been going on over the last few days.

Ruby forgets that she’s muttering to herself as she walks into Belle’s bedroom and Belle just stares. Belle had already gone and gotten water for them so she was leaning against her pillows waiting for Ruby to return. And she was back now mumbling quietly to herself, just quiet enough that Belle couldn’t tell what she was saying. Belle continued watching Ruby, a smile playing on her lips as Ruby started gesturing in time with whatever she was muttering about.

“Umm Ruby,” Belle questioned playfully, “are you ok?”

The muttering and waving arms stop suddenly as Ruby realizes she is back in Belle’s room and from Belle’s question she knows that she was probably still trying to give herself that pep talk.

Nervously, “Oh yeah” Ruby answers back, “just thinking out loud I guess.”

She can feel the heat on her ears as she opens the case and puts the DVD into the player, clearly stressed that she’d been caught muttering to herself.

It’s a quiet walk back to the bed but as soon as Ruby lays down, Belle is back snuggling against her, clearly not bothered by Ruby’s previous actions.

Anxiously, Ruby grabs the remote and hits play, “I think you’ll like this one Belle” Ruby offers as the trailers start.

Belle is most definitely curious as to which movie is coming up, with the way Ruby has been acting she is sure that it is something close to one of them.

Soon enough the Disney castle that has been at the beginning of the other movies on the screen before fading out to a scenic forest with a man’s voice telling a tale Belle has never heard before.

Snuggled up against Ruby, Belle can feel the muscles across Ruby’s stomach tense as the narrator continues. Belle tries to calm Ruby by running her fingers across her stomach but she still catches the way Ruby’s heart speeds up at the introduction of the beast. Belle has no clue what’s going on and why Ruby is so stressed but she keeps rubbing her fingers across Belle’s stomach hoping she’ll calm down.

As the narrator finishes his story about the young prince and the curse on the castle and all who lived there, the scene changes and the title of the movie flashes across the screen. Beauty and the Beast, Belle wonders at the title, certain more than ever that this movie was about one of them.

With the introduction of a young woman walking out of a cottage house, it’s Belle’s turn to tense. She’s not sure why she’s suddenly tense, but something about the woman walking across the screen seems familiar in an odd sort of way.

It’s Ruby’s turn to try run her fingers along Belle’s arm trying to soothe Belle’s sudden anxiety. Ruby knows what’s coming and is sure that the Belle is only going to tense up more in a moment or two.

Sure enough, the baker clues in Belle as to which movie this is and Ruby can feel as well as hear the realization hit Belle like a bus.

Pushing herself up a little Belle looks back over at Ruby, “Rubes,” Belle ponders “is this? Is this my movie?”

Ruby blushes more than answers, only nodding slightly, hoping that Belle can’t see the way she is certainly blushing.

Curling back against Ruby, Belle stares at the screen completely awed by everything she’s seeing. For the first time since they started watching these movies, Belle understands how the rest of the town must have felt as they watched their own movies. It’s a surreal feeling watching a character tell a story that is supposed to your own. Already in the first few minutes, Belle can see some similarities, the adventure, and yearning for something more, from her own life. Of course, Belle also looks on in disbelief at the obvious differences from the old world.

With the explosion and introduction of Maurice, Belle wonders if Mo watched this movie and thought of her. In the old world, her father had been protective and had wanted her to marry a man much like the Gaston in this movie. Here in Storybrooke, Belle really didn’t know her father but they had spent some time together, though he never mentioned this telling of their story.

They are snuggling closer than usual both casually brushing their fingers across whatever part of the other person’s body they can reach. It’s comforting the casual touches and both women have mostly calmed back down.

Things are mostly back to normal at least until the Belle in the movie is walked to a bedroom and given the direction to avoid the West Wing. The teary Belle in the show is matched by a light sniffle from the woman curled up against Ruby.

“You know Rumple did something like this” Belle says absently not necessarily at Ruby but to the space around them.

Ruby doesn’t know how to answer that so she doesn’t, she just wraps her arm tighter around Belle. For a brief moment, Ruby worries to herself that Belle’s beast will always be Rumpelstiltskin and that she’ll never be enough. It’s silly especially since Belle and Mr. Gold haven’t even managed a civilized conversation in forever here in Storybrooke. Plus Belle is here with her and not across town at the Pawn Shop so Ruby takes that as a win.

The moment passes before either woman can really focus on the way the mood of the room changes with Belle’s statement. The musical number works wonders and soon enough Belle is smiling again and Ruby can feel the tense wash off Belle.

“This is just silly” Belle clarifies as the flatware entertains and she snickers into Ruby’s stomach.

Ruby is grateful for the cheerful sound coming from the woman she snuggling with, she wants Belle to enjoy this movie and “Be Our Guest” was always a favorite, clearly, Belle likes it too.

With the wolves attacking Belle and eventually the Beast once he shows up, it’s Ruby’s turn to snicker at the movie. She doesn’t say anything but the wolf inside of her finds the whole scene ridiculous.

It’s the library scene that gets to both of them, with both women taking a deep gasp. It had been Ruby’s idea to get Belle into the library, even if it had been Mr. Gold who was actually able to get Belle the keys, and both remembered that in that moment.

Belle kept smiling at the memory of how Ruby had pushed Belle to the library and the stories they had shared since she had become the librarian. In the old world, Belle had only imagined of adventures and a way past being Gaston’s bride. Having a job and being around all the books she spent every day with was something she never expected.

Everything was going fine, Ruby hummed along to “Human Again” and Belle simply enjoyed the happiness wafting off of Ruby. Each woman was lost in the movie but of course like all good things it had to come to an end.

It was the yellow dress that did it, well that and Angela Lansbury starting to sing that made Ruby’s mood soften. She wasn’t sad but she was worried, Ruby knew what was going to happen in the movie. Ruby knew that Belle and the Beast would dance and fall in love. She also knew what she was planning for Belle the next chance she could get the dinner to herself.

Belle noticed the shift in Ruby’s mood but didn’t think much of it, since she was only learning what was going on as the movie progressed. The most obvious reason for the change to Ruby’s mood was probably just the fact that she was alone. It had to be hard for Ruby since so many of her friends and so many of the other people in these movies, were with someone and Ruby was still alone. Well, Ruby wasn’t alone, they weren’t together or anything but Belle knew she wanted to be the one to change that.

Belle snuggles into Ruby more securing her arm around Ruby’s waist, they’re closer than normal almost impossibly close, and Ruby’s mood warms back up at the contact and the changing action of the movie.

The next few scenes aren’t Ruby’s favorite and they bring back memories of when the town turned against her after Gus disappeared. She’s able to stay grounded in Belle’s touch and let the memories wash off her.

“Do you remember” Ruby begins quietly “when the town tried hunting me down?”

She had tried forgetting it, to be honest, it was not one of the finest moments the town had ever had and the fact that everyone had turned on Ruby so easily was even worse.

“I didn’t” Belle whispers quietly and Ruby almost misses it, if she didn’t have her wolf’s hearing she probably would have.

It’s dumb and probably totally out of line, but Ruby presses a gentle kiss to Belle’s head in response. Neither woman sees how the other blushes at the simple show of affection and gratitude.

The mob scene over and Belle’s return to the castle and both women are trying to not cry in front of the other. It’s not that either really minds crying in front of the other but they try not to. Belle is the first to lose the ability to hold back her tears as the movie Belle, whispers her love for the Beast. Ruby isn’t far behind and finally gives into a few tears as the Beast transforms to the Prince and Belle kisses her ‘true love’.

The tears trickle down across their cheeks and they manage to wipe the trails of wetness as the Prince and Belle share a dance and a few kisses. If Belle noticed how Ruby’s breath skipped a beat she didn’t let on. And if Ruby missed the subtle way Belle gulped at the way the story ended she never said anything. Both women had clearly taken something away from the movie but neither knew how they would act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Red Beauty is still my OTP from Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Ruby is still a werewolf and Belle still had to deal with Gold and her father. Probably picks up somewhere after the "Girls Night" scene from season 2. Red Kansas and Gold/Belle don't exist!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!   
> I promise I read and cherish every comment you awesome people leave me. :)


	9. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter of this work.   
> Ruby takes a chance at their relationship by making Belle's movie come to life. 
> 
> Sorry, it's taken so long. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys my little take on Ruby and Belle and finally admitting their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS!!!
> 
> This will probably be the final chapter. I might still end up adding a prologue later like I had originally planned but right now I think I will focus on other works. If anyone is really looking for an add-on look into the future chapter message me.

Chapter 9- Beauty & the Beast for Reals

The constant chirp of Ruby’s alarm filled the room and as much as Ruby tried she couldn’t reach out and silence it especially in her current position she found herself in. In what was becoming a common trend when she fell asleep next to Belle, the other woman had snuggled close to Ruby and wrapped an arm across Ruby’s waist and wound their legs together so they looked like a complex pretzel. Really Ruby couldn’t complain, especially with the way her heart smiled at how close they were. Ruby though could complain about not being able to silence the annoying alarm that was still just out of her reach. Wiggling just a little, being careful not to jostle Belle and wake her, Ruby was able to stretch her hand a little further than the last time.

Ruby’s fingers brushed against the edge of her phone but only enough for the phone to wiggle off the table and fall to the ground. A crestfallen look crosses Ruby’s face as she watches her phone bounce once off the carpeted floor and then stops just under the edge of the bed. The phone was definitely out of Ruby’s reach now and she could feel Belle start to slowly move against her side.

Carefully Ruby wiggled and slithered and eventually was able to carefully move Belle’s arms off her stomach. The newfound space was just enough for Ruby to dangle her stomach off the side of the bed while keeping her legs mostly connected with Belle’s. It was an awkward position and one Ruby was glad only lasted a moment or two as the blood rushed to her head but she was able to touch her phone enough that it silenced.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the newfound silence Ruby sighs to herself before she pushes herself back up towards the pillow her head had been on not that long ago. Luckily Ruby catches herself before she collapses back against the space.

In the few moments since Ruby had detached herself from Belle, the other woman had wrapped her arms around Ruby’s pillow and had buried her face there as if it were still Ruby. Ruby stared at the other woman, wanting to be annoyed at losing a few more moments of sleep until the alarm would inevitably go off again but the relaxed look she saw on Belle’s face and the way Belle snuggled against the pillow made that almost impossible.

Coming to the realization that getting a few more minutes snuggled against Belle was clearly not in the cards, Ruby decided on something that would probably never happen again.

Barely thirty minutes later, after a quick shower and throwing on some clothes that she had at Belle’s Ruby stood over the woman who she hoped would be more than a friend soon. Leaning over Ruby places a quick kiss to Belle’s forehead and drops the note, she had hastily written before getting dressed, next to Belle’s pillow. Ruby’s eyes brush over Belle’s content sleeping form before she pulls away and whispers a quiet “love you” against Belle’s ear.

Ruby is out the door and off to the diner so she completely misses the glow that is left on Belle’s face as she forces her eyes to stay closed and not answer back at Ruby.

Once Belle hears the door to the library close behind Ruby’s retreating form Belle kicks off the blankets happily and reaches for the note that she heard Ruby leave behind.

It’s quickly written, Belle can tell from the even messier than usual handwriting, so she has to read the note a few times before it makes sense.

_Belle,_

_Meet me tonite at Granny’s at 9._  
Please.   
I’ll have Mary Margaret bring you something.   
L (scribbled out)

_RUBY_

A thought, a hope even, flashes through Belle’s mind, especially given the scratched out “L” at the end of Ruby’s not but Belle doesn’t want to get her hopes up. Glancing over at the clock she realizes it is barely 5 am and she has all day to stress about what Ruby is up to.

Belle grabs her phone sends out a quick ‘yes’ to Ruby and then curls back up against Ruby’s pillow thinking back to the quiet ‘love you’ Ruby left her with.

There is a quiet chime in Ruby’s back pocket as she opens the back door to the diner and starts flipping the lights on to the restaurant. It is not often Ruby gets to the diner before Granny, in fact, it has probably never happened, but today is special. And as Ruby reaches into her pocket and unlocks the screen of her phone she is hoping it will be a really special day.

The simple reply that is waiting for her, is more than enough motivation to get her through the rest of the day and the endless teasing she is sure to receive from Granny. Instead of replying, knowing that Belle has probably already gone back to bed, Ruby simply pockets the phone again and sets out to the opening routines Granny had been trying to teach her for years.

Like clockwork, Ruby hears Granny’s alarm go off elsewhere in the bed and breakfast and Ruby smiles as she looks at the prep-work she has already completed before Granny would have too. Hearing Granny come down the back stairs she pours a cup of coffee for both of them and places out a bowl of oatmeal for the older woman.

Ruby had never understood the morning ritual, well at least the oatmeal part her and coffee had become close friends, but today she wanted to do something nice for the other woman. Placing the last pieces of silverware and cream out on the counter for Granny she hears the other woman come into the diner.

“Girl!” Granny pointedly calls, “What’s all this? You feeling ok?”

Ruby can hear the sarcasm in Granny’s voice and smiles waving her arm at the breakfast and coffee she has left out.

“What did you do?” Granny teases, “You’re never up before me.”

Grinning widely at Granny, before taking a sip of her own coffee, “I wanted to do something nice for you. That’s all.” Ruby motions towards the oatmeal and coffee before continuing, “Everything is prepped for breakfast too.”

Ruby doesn’t miss the pleased yet shocked look on Granny’s face.

Granny takes a seat at the counter casually looking over the rest of the diner mentally checking off all the usual morning tasks that need to be done. Once satisfied with what she sees, Granny takes her spoon and begins eating her breakfast.

Quietly, almost so quietly Ruby probably wouldn’t have caught it if she didn’t have her wolf’s hearing, “’Bout time that girl started rubbing off on you.”

Ruby almost chokes on her coffee at Granny’s comment and the double meaning that could have. Flipping her head around Ruby misses the smirk on the older woman’s face and only sees her quietly eating her breakfast as if she never said anything.

Between bites of breakfast and sips of coffee Granny seems pleased with the work Ruby had done and still a little shocked that she did everything without being told to.

“Suppose” Granny begins as she puts her spoon back into the empty bowl, “you still want to use the diner for tonight?”

Ruby had every intention of asking Granny again about using the diner tonight for her surprise for Belle but wanted to wait until after breakfast. Being here this early, prepping for the day and making Granny breakfast had really just been about being nice and not trying to bribe Granny into the use of her restaurant so she had wanted to wait.

Worriedly Ruby answers, “You know I didn’t do all this,” waving at the diner, “because of that right?”

There is a beat of silence where Ruby is worried Granny thought she had tried to bribe her so Ruby does her best to make eye contact with the older woman.

Once she catches Granny’s eyes though she can see the mirth and love there and she releases a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

“Was that a yes then, Girl?” Granny teasingly answers back.

Ruby can only nod in agreement as Granny grabs her dishes and walks it back to the kitchen, returning a few moments a pair of aprons in her hands.

“Come on girl,” Granny starts as she hands Ruby her apron, “Best get today started so you can set up for your date.”

The quip calling tonight a ‘date’ was probably meant to make Ruby blush but that’s exactly what she wants tonight to be so she says nothing. The only response she even comes close to offering is a content hum before she flips the sign to open and unlocks the door to the diner.

The morning rush starts soon after which makes the morning move quickly at least until the lull before lunch. Once the last of the rush is gone Ruby forces herself to stay busy so she avoids overthinking tonight. Much to Granny’s amusement Ruby staying busy means she works harder than she had ever seen her work before. The side work and dishes are completed in record time and both women are ahead of the lunch rush before the first customers come in.

Passing by Ruby during the lunch rush, Granny cannot help but tease her granddaughter a little bit, “Guess I should have pushed you and Belle together sooner” she quips.

Ruby forgets for a moment just how observant Granny is, and that older woman probably knew about her feelings towards Belle long before she even admitted them to herself. Mumbling to herself for a second she eventually quips back at her, “Don’t worry Granny” clearly sarcastic, “Tomorrow I’ll be back to normal.”

Ruby almost loses track of time after the lunch rush as she prepares for the dinner crowd and probably would have completely gotten lost if it weren’t for Mary Margaret clearing her throat in front of her.  

“Ruby” Snow calls quietly once she gets the other woman’s attention, “Did you still need me to deliver that package.”

Quirking her head in momentary confusion, Ruby wonders what Snow is talking about until her brain catches up and she nearly spills the tray of dishes she had been holding.

“Ohh” Ruby frantically spills, “Yes. Yes please.”

Placing the tray on the counter in front of her quickly, nearly breaking a few dishes which Granny pretends she does not see, Ruby turns and vanishes upstairs to her room. Returning in a flash, a large box in her hands and a brilliant red blush on her cheeks Ruby hands the box over to Snow.

“Thank you” Ruby begins huffing a little because of how fast she had run to get the box, “Tell her I can’t wait for tonight.”

If Ruby would not have been so flustered she probably would have caught the knowing look on Snow’s face as she grabbed the box. With a smiling nod, Snow turns and heads out of the diner to drop off the box with Belle.

Across the diner Granny is smiling to herself, pleased that Ruby finally is settling down and admitting her feelings for Belle.

The rest of the evening time passes easily, even though Ruby is getting more and more anxious for what she has planned for tonight.

With the last of the usual dinner guests gone finally, Granny locks the front door and flips the sign so it reads closed. It’s as much of a sign as Ruby needs that tonight is over so she heads to the backroom to untie her apron and hopefully head upstairs so that she can shower and change before Belle gets there.

Across the way, in the apartment above the library, Belle is still staring in awe at the golden yellow dress that Mary Margaret had brought her a few hours ago. Belle’s stomach is full of butterflies and hope at the potential the dress offered for her tonight. She had hoped given what Ruby had whispered in her ear earlier that something was going to change in their relationship soon. But the dress, and its obvious meaning light that hope on fire.

Ruby walks casually back into the dining room and finds Granny wiping down the last few tables, casually humming to herself. Before she can open her mouth Granny offers a teasing dismissal, “Go Girl. I’ll finish down here.”

Smiling Ruby kisses Granny on the cheek and rushes upstairs to get ready for tonight. Before getting in the shower, Ruby pulls out the suit she had purchased for tonight and lays it across her bed. The suit she had found wasn’t as fancy as the Beast’s but the colors suited Ruby well, well as much as something not red could, and would match the dress she had found for Belle rather well. Altogether Ruby hoped it would make for a memorable evening and something truly romantic.

A quick glance at the clock by her bed and Ruby is rushing into the bathroom showering as quickly as possible and tossing on some sweats so she can head downstairs and set up the diner for tonight.

When she hits the bottom of the stairs though she can hear people and movement in the dining room and is very confused. She is certain Granny locked the doors and that the rest of the town had already been in for food at some point so why there were so many voices she was clueless. Ruby pushed past the doors and into the diner stopping in her tracks at the crowd of people moving furniture and setting up decorations across the diner.

From across the dining room, Ruby hears Emma shout, “You’re not wearing that are you, Rubes?”

Dumb stuck at what all these people are doing here, Ruby just watches the madness unfold around her, uncertain if she is dreaming or what. When Emma makes her way across to her, Ruby is still uncertain if this is really happening or not.

Placing her hand on Ruby’s arm turning her slightly back towards the stairs, “Go, Rubes.” Emma begins, “We’ve got this.”

The realization that all of these people are here is almost enough to make Ruby cry. She catches Granny’s knowing smile in the corner and knows that she probably had something to do with all these people helping out. Mouthing a quiet thank you to the woman who cared for her for so long, Ruby wraps her arms around Emma and turns to head upstairs and get dressed.

It is almost nine when Ruby descends the stairs again, now nervous at what will be waiting for her in the diner as well as what the rest of the night will bring. Her worries are quickly quieted as the room before her has been transported to an almost identical recreation of the dining and ballroom from the movie. Brushing her hand along the wall and taking it all in, Ruby knows she would have never been able to make this as perfect as her friends and family have.

In the back of the room Ruby spies Granny Emma and Snow waiting patiently for Ruby to notice them smiles strewn across their faces. If Ruby had not spent so much time on her makeup she probably would be crying by now. Instead of letting tears fall she rushes across the space between them and reaches to hug each of her friends, silently thanking them for everything.

Ruby is so caught up in her gratitude towards the three of them that she completely misses the outfits each of them are wearing. Granny has clearly taken the part of Mrs. Potts, while Emma and Snow have dressed as Lumiere and Cogsworth though with their own spin on those looks. The need for other people had been something Ruby had completely forgotten about when planning tonight’s dinner. As usual, though Granny had probably planned for everything and had roped her two friends into helping. None of the three women were ever going to tell Ruby or Belle that they were really only alone so they could spy on their date and be part of the scene only made sense.

There is a hesitant knock on the front door which breaks Ruby from the spell she had been under and causes Ruby to start breathing heavily. In an attempt to calm Ruby back down Snow reaches out placing her hands on Ruby’s shoulders, silently reminding her that everything will be alright. At the same time, Granny leaves the trio and crosses the dining room so that she can open the door to what she assumes will be Belle. The sight that catches her eyes though as she opens the door almost knocks the breath out of her lungs. Standing there at the entrance to the diner is, in fact, Belle, but she looks magical in the dress her granddaughter had purchased for her. While different from the gold dress they had all seen in the movie, Belle’s dress was no less perfect and fitting for the night they were about to have.

Trying her best to hide a knowing smile, Granny holds the door open for Belle and ushers her into the decorated diner. Between the sight of Granny at the door in something other than her usual diner look and the redecorated diner before her, Belle quietly gasps.

Casually turning, her dress swishing at her movements, Belle attempts to take in everything that surrounds her but is nearly overwhelmed. It is the next twirl around the space that causes Belle to stop and for her mouth to nearly drop open. Standing in the corner of the diner is Ruby, dressed in the most amazing suit, staring at her with love clearly painted in her eyes.

Time stops for the pair of women as they wordlessly cross the room towards each other, eyes never leaving the other. Across the diner, Emma stood next to Snow and Granny using her phone to take a video of the two soon to be lovers. No one dared break the silence, everyone too in awe of the feelings that were flooding the room.

Standing in front of Belle Ruby cannot believe this is happening or how gorgeous Belle looks, and fails to find the right words so instead, she offers Belle her arm. Wrapping her hand around Ruby’s offered arm, Belle fails to form any words that can describe how stunning Ruby looks. Instead of any words the pair quietly strolls to the table waiting for them in the middle of the diner.

It could easily become uncomfortable, the silence that sits around them, but it is not. Both women are perfectly content to stare at the other, minds trying to find the right words, while their hands have somehow managed to intertwine together. Both women are so focused on the other that they completely miss Emma and Snow placing food in front of them or Granny filling their glasses with wine. It is the music that starts filling the space that pulls them from the quiet reserve they had been in.

With a practiced ease, both women slide out of their chairs and make their way to an empty space in the diner. Belle’s hand wraps its way around Ruby’s shoulder while Ruby wraps an arm around Belle and pulls up their hands so they can start dancing. Quietly the pair begins twirling around the room, their eyes always focused on the other. Belle takes a moment and leans her head against Ruby’s chest lost in the moment that has surrounded them. From the sides of the dining room, Emma Snow and Granny wordlessly step away leaving the women to themselves and their moment.

One last turn around the dance floor and Ruby pauses their movements so that she can look down at the beauty that is nestled against her.

“Belle…” Ruby almost whispers.

The sound of Ruby calling her name pulls Belle from her thoughts and without even thinking Belle pushes up on her toes and places her lips against Ruby’s.

It isn’t the response Ruby was expecting and it takes her brain a moment to catch up to what is happening but soon enough she is kissing Belle back and the world seems to stop for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is definitely the LONGEST fic I have ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


End file.
